Harry Potter y las Cadenas del Dragón
by marcia canija
Summary: Harry recibe mensajes de quien menos espera, y con el tiempo logrará descubrir todos sus secretos, hasta el más presiado, el del corazón. Versión slash de Harry Potter y el Triunfo de los Magos. HxD
1. Chapter 1: La Huída del Dragón

_**Hola a todos! Les agradezco muchísimo por los reviews que me han dejado, y solo quiero pedirles disculpas por mi atraso al actualizar y les quiero explicar lo que hice ahora. Éste cáp. es nuevo, y tenía la idea de que fuera un prólogo, pero no sabía que poner y justo se me ocurrió ésto.Y también avisarles, quemás tarde voy a colocar un cap. entre medio del sexto y séptimo cap. y bueno. Pedirles disculpas nuevamente por las molestias.**_

_**Agradezco reviews... yop... Marcia

* * *

**_

**_La Huída del Dragón_**

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**

Los dos últimos rayos luminosos rojizos procedentes de la varita, salieron despedidos en dirección a la cabaña. El ejecutante de éstos actos salió corriendo al momento siguiente, avecinando lo que iba a pasar. Trastabilló pero logró mantenerse en pie colocando una mano en el suelo a tan solo centímetros de su nariz.

¡Vamos! Hay que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los del ministerio...

Un muchacho a pocos metros de distancia intentaba con esfuerzo pronunciar un embrujo, pero una maldición perdida lo alcanzó y lo hizo caer de rodillas en la hierba.

¡No!- bramó un hombre de ojos oscuros y una espesa cortina de lacios, negros y grasientos cabellos a ambos lados de su pálido rostro.

El muchacho dejó de estremecerse y permaneció hecho un ovillo sobre la hierba, aferrando su varita y jadeando, mientras oía como el hombre de nariz ganchuda gritaba:

¿Has olvidado las órdenes que te dieron¡Potter es del Señor de las Tinieblas¡Tenemos que dejarlo¡Vete¡Largo de aquí!

A continuación, dos hombres y una mujer se dirigieron a toda prisa hasta la salida, mientras la lejana luz del fuego incandescente que pulverizaba lentamente los restos de la cabaña, los envolvía con un efecto lejano en una trémula luz anaranjada que danzaba titilante mezclada con los rayos plateados y metálicos de luna creciente que asomaba tras una nube.

El chico intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie y lanzarle un maleficio a su oponente, pero éste los rechazaba una y otra vez mientras le decía que él había sido el inventor de todos aquellos hechizos que intentaba utilizar, de modo que no conseguiría hacerle daño alguno. Aún así, y luego de esa confesión, el muchacho persistía en sus vanos intentos de dejarlo fuera de combate.

¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos contra mí, Potter¡Yo los inventé¡Yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo! Y tú pretendes atacarme con mis inventos, como tu asqueroso padre¿eh¡No lo permitiré¡No!- entonces le arrojó un maleficio a la varita del chico de cabellos revueltos color azabache, y ésta salió despedida hacia un lugar desconocido segundos antes de que su dueño lograra alcanzarla con la punta de los dedos.

Máteme- dijo Harry resoplando. No sentía nada de miedo; sólo rabia y desprecio.- Máteme como lo mató a él, cobarde de...

¡No me llames cobarde!- bramó Snape, y su cara adoptó una expresión enloquecida, inhumana...

Pero antes de que lograse causarle más daño al chico, se oyó un aleteo por encima de ambos y al girar la cabeza, el hombre se encontró con un furioso hipogrifo. Retrocedió trastabillando cuando el animal lo golpeó con sus afiladísimas garras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre de cabellos grasientos comenzó a correr en dirección a las verjas del colegio. Si las alcanzaba, allí podría desaparecer al igual que los hicieron momentos antes el resto de sus compañeros. Ya no le importaba intimidar a su odioso alumno, y corriendo tan deprisa como podía logró sentir como la enorme bestia agitaba las alas tras él y soltaba un chillido ensordecedor...

Una serie de pequeñas explosiones se produjeron simultáneamente en medio de aquella noche oscura, y unos cuantos individuos aparecieron de la nada frente a un contingente de al menos unas doce casas de madera.

Será mejor que nos apresuremos.- sugirió una voz espesa y colérica, rasposa.

No eres tú el que da las órdenes. Debemos esperarlo.- alegó su hermana, mirando al hombre jorobado que se encontraba enfrente.

¡Bah! No importaría perderlo, simplemente es una molestia.- argumentó otro con la capucha baja, un tipo alto y delgado que despedía un intenso hedor. Con abundante pelo canoso y grandes patillas.

¡No! Debemos esperarlo. No me iré sin él.- aseguró alguien más. Los otros voltearon a verlo confusos, como si nunca hubieran reparado en él.

Tranquilo, no te pasará nada. Nadie va a hacerte daño. - le dijo la mujer corpulenta.

Eso no puedes asegurarlo.- dijo el tipo de grandes patillas en un siniestro susurro mientras le dedicaba una anhelante mirada al adolescente.

Ya cállate, Fenrir. Asustarás al pequeño.- le recriminó la mujer con rudeza, pero antes de que el aludido pudiera reprochar, agregó: Debemos avanzar rápido, por si la Orden intenta detenernos.- terminó dirigiéndose a los otros. Éstos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

Unas cuantas milésimas de segundo más allá, se los podía ver cruzando el desierto pueblo. Los cinco encapuchados a paso lento.

El chico de rubios cabellos platinados y piel blanquecina, caminaba con la cabeza gacha y de manera cansina, abatido, mientras una mujer baja y fornida a su lado, desde la izquierda, lo sostenía apoyando una mano en su espalda, empujándolo levemente cuando intentaba en vano retrazar un poco el paso. El chico iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y se sobresaltó cuando la mujer le dijo que se apurara y miró en torno a sí, nervioso. Se sentía extraño, estaba tensionado por los últimos y agitados momentos, así como lo estaba su respiración. Absorbía bocanadas de aire de manera abrupta. Y no habían recorrido mucho cuando algo volvió a sobresaltarlo.

Se oyó una leve explosión y detrás de una ligera cortina de humo apareció un hombre de nariz ganchuda, que con la respiración agitada y jadeante los observó con gesto de reproche, caminó unos metros acercándose un poco a ellos y se paró en seco cuando el joven corrió hasta él, soltándose del agarre de la mujer quien lo llamó inquieta al no ver porqué se iba. Se detuvo un paso de chocar con la nariz ganchuda y aquellos ojos fríos y vacíos. Le dedicó una nerviosa mirada y cerró su boca entreabierta por la cual despedía un frío vapor mezclado con su tórrido aliento que cuando reparó en ello, ya había envuelto el pálido rostro que tenía enfrente. Apretó los labios en modo de disculpa, como si aquello hubiese formado parte de un insulto. No sabía que decir, aunque si un poco lo que quería expresar. Pero el silencio incómodo que se acababa de formar entre profesor y alumno, se vio interrumpido rápidamente por la áspera voz de Alecto.

¿Qué sucedió, Snape¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- inquirió.

Apuesto a no lograste contenerte y decidiste molestar un poco al chico¿verdad?- dijo en tono burlesco aquel hombre de pelo canoso. Los demás lo miraron aterrorizados, esperando a oír una fuerte explosión, o al menos un grito procedente del recién llegado.

Cierra la boca, Fenrir. No tengo ninguna explicación que darte.- arguyó el otro fulminándolo con la mirada.- Ni a ti, ni a nadie.- aclaró mirando al resto, quienes compartieron un sentimiento de mutua inquietud.- Y será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos recibir un maleficio, como respuesta por la tardanza.- dedujo sin esfuerzo mientras se deslizaba a un lado del muchacho que tenía al frente, omitiéndolo.

El chico lo notó y se giró para replicar pero solo vio un movimiento desganado de la varita de aquel y no logró articular sonido. Instintivamente llevó la vista a su boca, aunque solo pudo verse la punta de la nariz, y luego rodeó su cuello con ambas manos mientras le dedicaba una mirada de censura al tipo al que le ondeaba la negra túnica detrás. Entonces se encaramó rápidamente a su lado. Ambos iban detrás de los otros cuatro Mortífagos.

El joven lo fulminaba con la mirada a cada paso que daban, pero sin obtener resultado alguno. Hasta que se atrevió a tirarle de la manga de la túnica. El otro se paró en seco cediendo al tirón.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo con sequedad al tiempo que lo miraba lúgubre. El impúber le señaló la garganta.- Ah, eso. Greyback, parece que al chico le apetece darte de comer.

Al oír eso, el rubio agitó la cabeza con desesperación cuando los que estaban adelante lo miraron alzando una ceja.

Sabes cuánto me encantaría.- respondió el hombre lobo.

No seas tan adusto con el chico Snape, esa clase de chistes son muy negros.- dijo la mujer intentando no ser imprudente.- Devuélvele el habla.- exigió con un ruego involuntario.

¿Desde cuándo eres tan dulce, Alecto? Jamás te gustaron los niños.- alzó una ceja, divertido.

Ya basta, estás siendo demasiado pesado, Snape. Lo digo en serio.- le recriminó.

_¡Sonorus!_ – pronunció con desgano.- Eres un inútil, Draco.

¿Pero de qué habla?- inquirió apesadumbrado y enfadado el chico cuando el contrahechizo le devolvió el habla, mientras caminaba a zancadas detrás del hombre hosco.- ¿Acaso Potter le golpeó la cabeza? Era imposible que dijera nada.- adelante, los hermanos se permitieron una mirada cómplice, que aseguraba eso no terminaría bien. Severus Snape se paró en seco provocando que el adolescente chocara con él. Se giró lentamente y en un arrebato de furia desenfrenada lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y la túnica, y lo elevó unos centímetros por encima del suelo echando su enfurecido aliento sobre el pálido y sorprendido rostro del muchacho que comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

No vuelvas a insinuar que soy un cobarde.- profirió con dificultad entre una repentina descarga de temblores de furia.

Jamás lo hice.- se disculpó Malfoy con la voz aguda.- Sólo bájeme¿quiere?- pidió lastimeramente. Al parecer Snape reaccionó ante éstas palabras y lo depositó en el suelo, recobrando la compostura.

Sólo no vuelvas a repetirlo.- dijo fríamente. Los demás había parado un momento, mientras los esperaban a ambos pero distantes de la conversación, y continuaron sin darle mucha importancia cuando Snape se giró sobre sus talones retomando su recorrido.

Así permaneció el climax, que se apaciguó luego de unos minutos.

¿Adonde iremos? –preguntó Draco.

A la Casa de los Gritos.- recibió como respuesta.

Ah... y... ¿qué haremos allí?- volvió a preguntar.

Nos reuniremos con el resto de los Mortífagos y esperaremos la llamada del Señor.

Ah... sabe, lamento el comentario.- se disculpó con cierto temor. Snape alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba de reojo.

No lo creo. Pero gracias de todos modos.- sopesó.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó. Al parecer volvía a ser el mismo Snape que él conocía. Un poco más atento.

Bien, supongo. Pero¿es necesario reunirnos con los demás?- preguntó temeroso.

Si, y supongo que no quieres.- como ambos iba más atrasados, los de adelante no podían escucharlos.

No, no quiero. A decir verdad,...

Tienes miedo. Es lógico.- aseguró Snape.

¡No tengo miedo!- intentó convencerse.

Sabes que no es cierto, pero no te preocupes. No creo que tu madre vaya a sufrir las consecuencias.- intentó tranquilizarlo.

Si lo hará. Y si no fuera así, lo haré yo... o mi padre cuando salga de Azkabán.- dijo cabizbajo.

No puedo contradecirte, tienes razón. Pero no creo que Lucius salga de allí a menos que vayamos a buscarlo.

Tal vez...- el chico se quedó pensativo.

¿En qué piensas?- preguntó un poco curioso.

Padrino,... –Snape se paró, aquello tenía mala pinta. La mirada del chico se clavó en la de él, suplicante.- Tú puedes ayudarme...

Ah, no. Eso es imposible... ¿qué intentas decir?- se atajó Snape con las manos en alto, como si a penas tocarlo fuera a quemarse.

Usted sabe tanto como yo que va a matarme, y usted es el único que puede ayudarnos a mi y a mi madre... por favor, si usted tan sólo...

No voy a arriesgarme, Draco. Sabes que correríamos un enorme peligro.- siguió caminando.

Se acercaban al final del pueblo, donde unos enormes y frondosos árboles parecían custodiarlo a ambos lados del camino. Entre la negrura nadie podría verlos, pero rápidamente desterró aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Por favor, ayúdeme.- Draco se detuvo y lo tomó por la túnica con las manos temblorosas y sudorosas.- Sólo sáqueme de aquí y mi madre le dará lo que quiera. Nadie podrá enterarse, en tan solo segundos usted puede dejarme mi casa y volver aquí.- el rostro cada vez más pálido de Malfoy le hizo recordar las nerviosas y llorosas súplicas de Narcisa hace prácticamente un año.

Ya he cumplido con mi parte, Draco. No puedo hacer más.- dijo tomando las manos del chico e intentando sacárselas de encima.

¡Miente!- dijo Malfoy.- Si puede. ¿A qué le teme? Usted es más fuerte que ese cadáver.

Baja la voz, muchacho. Si te oyen decir eso, te quemarán vivo.- le desaprobó Snape colocando una mano en su hombro izquierdo, quedando frente a su rostro.

Sabe que eso ya no me importa. Ahora no podré volver allí, y aquí sigo corriendo tanto peligro como lo corría allá. Debí hacerle caso al viejo y...

Está bien, está bien. Ven aquí.- Snape lo arrastró hacia los árboles a un costado del camino, cuidando que no ser visto por los otros Mortífagos.- Escúchame bien. Desapareceremos, e iremos con tu madre. Creo poder ocultarlos a ambos por un tiempo. Pero no prometo que no vayan a encontrarlos.- le explicó en susurros.

Lo que sea que pueda alejarnos de aquí. Pero ¿está seguro que mi madre está allá?- interrogó Draco.

Si hizo lo que le dije, si.- contestó.

¿Significa que ya lo tenía planeado?- se sorprendió Draco.

Algo así. Rápido, sujétate fuerte y no te sueltes.- le dijo al tiempo que lo aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo, sin darle tiempo a reprocharle.

**Al suroeste de Inglaterra, Wiltshire, La Mansión de los Malfoy**

Una mujer alta, delgada y sumamente hermosa, rubia de ojos de un azul intenso, figura esbelta, miraba nerviosa el enorme reloj de pared, situado sobre las enormes puertas de roble labrado, en la entrada de la Mansión.

Había estado meditándolo durante los últimos dos meses en reiteradas oportunidades. Pero ya no podía volverse atrás, su decisión estaba tomada. Si el chico se lo pedía, estarían allí en menos de quince minutos y para entonces ya debería haber redactado esa carta.

Rápidamente pero aún así no sin elegancia, tomó un diminuto frasco de tinta y un pergamino, y con un fino trazo, cursiva perfectamente plasmada en la superficie de papel, escribió el nombre del destinatario seguido de dos pequeños puntos. A continuación escribiría el mensaje, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo de modo tal que su petición no cayera tan baja. De todos modos no podría ser peor, ya lo había intentado todo, y no había más que pudiera hacer. Entonces garabateó: "Ya no tengo a quien más recurrir, eres la última instancia. Cabeza de Puerco, medianoche.", y a continuación firmó con su nombre.

Esperó un momento a que la tinta se seque, y dobló el pergamino con sumo cuidado en dos partes iguales, el perfeccionismo era el segundo nombre del éxito. Dejó su asiento en la gran mesa de la sala y subió las escaleras con pasos continuos y muy bien articulados, firmes y seguros. Realmente estaba decidida a hacerlo. Entró a la habitación de su hijo y se dirigió al escritorio, de donde extrajo un sobre blanco del cajón. Bajó nuevamente las escaleras con repentino apuro, y llegando a los últimos peldaños colocó el pergamino dentro de dicho sobre, y cuando alzó la vista en un acto reflejo por el sobresalto, lanzó un grito ahogado y dejó caer la carta que tanto temía descubrieran escrita.

Un hombre alto y delgado la miraba desde la entrada. Medía aproximadamente un metro y unos ochenta y cinco centímetros de alto, su cabello era corto, algo ondulado y de un castaño claro con algunos reflejos dorados. Sus ojos color avellana la escudriñaban con curiosidad pero aún así su rostro permanecía impasible. de espalda un tanto ancha, llevaba un sobretodo marrón café largo hasta los tobillos desabrochado hasta el tercer botón contando desde arriba, y dejando así también los últimos dos de abajo, en un intento de que pareciera un acto despistado.

Era lógico que se asustara, pues era la única que se encontraba en casa a esas horas de las noche. Los criados y elfos domésticos ya se habían retirado hacía horas a pedido de ella. Narcisa sin despegar la mirada del extraño intentó disimuladamente acercarse a una pequeña mesa ubicada a un lado de las escaleras, con el fin de alcanzar su varita que había dejado olvidada allí en algún momento durante sus constantes paseos por allí, mientras esperaba con ansias y nervios el paso de las horas.

Disculpe, no lo oí llamar a la puerta.- comentó con educación y el tiempo pareció ir más lento o simplemente detenerse por completo, cuando en segundos y mientras articulaba las palabras, rompía rápidamente el contacto visual con el hombre de cabellos ondulados, giraba la cabeza en un movimiento brusco que hizo ondear la cola de caballo en que llevaba arreglado su rubio cabello, y estiraba los largos y afilados dedos para alcanzar el negro mango de su varita. Pero no logró.

El hombre supo reaccionar inmediatamente ante la perspectiva de verse desarmado. Introdujo su mano derecha en el interior de su largo tapado y sacó de él una varita de madera rojiza, con pequeños hilillos en tonalidades doradas que la surcaban de punta a punta. Describió un amplio movimiento con el brazo, mientras murmuraba unas palabras apenas inteligibles si sabías leer hacer una lectura de labios. La varita de Narcisa resbaló por la superficie de la mesa tallada y se posó en la palma de la mano que el hombre ofrecía estirada, esperando a recibirla.

La mujer se permitió reflejar en su rostro el asombro de no haber logrado conseguir su objetivo. Volvió a su postura imperial y majestuosa con avidez, como si nada hubiera pasado y se llevó ambas manos a la altura del bajo vientre, juntándolas una sobre otra. Nada especial, siempre espléndida aún ante los momentos de inquietud y desesperación. Toda una vida dedicado a ello, cómo olvidarlo.

Una mala intención si me permite decirlo, señora. Pero buenos reflejos al fin, lo admito.- dijo el extraño muy caballerosamente.

Gracias por el cumplido. Supongo que debía de haberlo esperado de una figura tan distinguida como lo es usted, a pesar de sus raíces.- halagó ella.

Veo que es muy perceptiva, me recuerda a una tía mía, que ya pronto le diré quien es.- contestó con misterio.

Me encantaría saberlo.- aceptó ella, luego agregó:- ¿Sabe que espero a alguien?

Lo sé. Yo también los espero.- contestó él. Ambos se examinaban permaneciendo en los mismos lugares que antes, Narcisa al pie de la escalera, y el extraño frente a la puerta de entrada. Al rato, y sin que ninguno de los dos se sobresaltara, y como si fuese un sonido que oyeran con frecuencia, sonó el timbre de la casa y ambos hicieron gestos de sorpresa.

Parece que acaban de llegar.- dijo ella dirigiéndose con porte elegante hacia la gran puerta de roble, dispuesta a abrirla.

Así parece.- dijo él, apartándose lentamente del camino para dejarla pasar, y tendiendo un brazo hacia un costado, como gesto de cortesía.

Gracias.- agradeció ella con apenas una visible sonrisa, un poco forzada.

Narcisa Malfoy bajó el último peldaño de la escalera, y se dirigió elegantemente a abrir la puerta, en donde acababa de sonar el timbre. Abrió lentamente la puerta, disimulando sus ansias internas. Y allí estaban: dos figuras encapuchadas y vistiendo túnicas negras.

¿Era necesario un hechizo anti-aparición en la casa, Narcisa?- fue una pregunta de reproche.

Siempre lo es, más en estos tiempos, Severus.- alegó ella como respuesta.- ¿Y cómo lograste hacerlo? Imagino que no saben nada¿verdad?

Claro que no, pero su despiste no durará toda una vida, rápido muchacho, muévete.- de detrás de Snape, emergió un personaje delgado, alto y de piel pálida.- Será mejor que me vaya.- agregó.

Ahora no puedes irte, Severus. Pronto notarán tu traición y...- comenzó a decir Narcisa, quien acababa de abrazar a su hijo con inesperadas lágrimas en los ojos, olvidando sus anteriores posturas.

No, debo volver, en verdad. Procuraré que no se den cuenta y...- la interrumpió él, pero a su vez se vio interrumpido.

Demasiado tarde, Severus. Será mejor que los tres me acompañen si no quieren salir malheridos. ¡Rápido! Junten sus ropas, armen el equipaje. Y tú chico, quiero que tomes una lechuza y envíes una carta a tus amigos, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible para lograr salir de aquí.- el hombre desconocido arrastró a Draco de un brazo y lo llevó directo al pie de las escaleras, allí recogió la carta de su madre, y se la entregó sin miramientos.

Eso no será necesario, yo entregaré las cartas.- se apresuró a decir Narcisa, al tiempo que arrancaba la carta de la manos de su hijo.

Yo puedo hacerlo, no soy inútil...- replicó él.

Olvídalo, chico y apúrate a empacar. Severus, necesito hablar contigo.- aprendió el extraño.

¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías... y ¿quién te dijo que puedes tomar las riendas del asunto?

¡Bah! De todos modos, apuesto a que más tarde me llamarías. Si es necesario, protegeré con mi vida a un primo. No volveré a perderlo, no a él.

Esta bien, aunque no conozco bien la historia, pero ¿dónde nos alojaremos? y ¿cómo sabias que vendría hasta aquí?- reparó Snape mientras se dirigían a la sala de espera.

Tuve ese presentimiento... ¡Ah! y los llevaré a mi casa. Allí el chico estará bien, y tú podrás descansar. La señora también, podrá leer todo lo que quiera, y les llevaré lo que quieran. Pero por un tiempo no podrán salir de allí.- explicó el hombre.

Bien, me parece lo mejor. Al menos por ahora. Seguramente nos buscarán durante un largo tiempo.

Si, seguramente lo harán. Además, habrán muchos que se enfurecerán.

Si, pero Draco estaba asustado, y hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de Narcisa.

Lo imaginé. ¿Pero realmente era por el chico, o tu también lo necesitabas?

¿Salir de allí? Si, lo necesitaba. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Al rato, madre e hijo bajaban las escaleras con sus respectivos equipajes, lo que provocó que los hombres callaran. El hombre más joven, el extraño, tomó un objeto cualquiera y pronunció en voz fuerte y clara "_¡Portus!_" y una luz verdosa salió disparada de la varita con que apuntaba al objeto. Los demás estiraron sus manos, colocándolas sobre el objeto, y momentos siguientes, los cuatro magos, los dos equipajes, una lechuza negra y un águila de pelaje jaspeado con pequeñas manchas circulares y blancas en la cabeza con forma de corona, se desaparecieron de la enorme sala de estar, ubicada en sureste de la Mansión Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Dolorosos Recuerdos

"**Harry Potter y el Triunfo de los Magos Blancos, versión dos"**

Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic Slash. Es un Harry/ Draco. Es la segunda versión de mi otra historia: "Harry Potter y el Trifunfo de los Magos Blancos". Será la misma historia pero un slash.

ADVERTENCIA: si eres homofóbico no te molestes en leer ésta historia, porque se trata de unarelación chico/chico.

Dejenme reviews por favor! No los entretengo más, y espero que les guste. Besos!

**Capítulo 1: "Dolorosos Recuerdos"**

Un joven mago se miraba al espejo. Su reflejo mostraba a un chico de 16 años, (faltaba poco tiempo para que sea mayor de edad), con una cicatriz en la frente bastante peculiar. De pronto contempló sus manos, pero estas estaban extrañamente llenas de visibles arrugas, y su mano izquierda ofrecía un aspecto alarmante: se encontraba completamente negra. Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Entonces, un par de cristales con forma de media luna, le devolvió la mirada.

Harry despertó sobresaltado, agitado. Constantemente soñaba con Dumbledore. Su figura se le aparecía en todos lados. Al pie de la escalera, en las ventanas de toda la casa, en espejos, en sueños. ¡Ya no podía soportarlo!

Su reloj pulsera marcaba, exactamente, las 4:45 hs. de plena madrugada. Se incorporó en la cama, intentando calmarse. Estaba sudando, pero aún así tenía frío.

Esperó alrededor de 10 minutos hasta sentirse sin temor de volver a dormirse, aunque aún no se convencía del todo. Pero el cansancio era tal, que no tuvo tiempo de decidir nada, porque cayó rendido a un profundo sueño sin previo aviso.

Volvió a despertarse al amanecer, con el canto de los pájaros. Una lluvia torrencial azotaba con furia los ventanales de toda la casa. El cielo refugiaba nubes oscuras, que recordaban a un mar contaminado. Era un día perfecto para recordar los dolorosos acontecimientos de un año lleno de engaños y desamores, de peligros y maldades, como lo había sido el anterior.

Hedwig reposaba en su jaula con tranquilidad. Harry tomó sus gafas, se las puso, y se acercó a ella. La acarició con ternura y dijo:

Lo echo de menos, Hedwig.

Ella entornó sus ojos, escuchando con atención.

No sabes cuanto.- y mientras el ave le picoteaba un dedo de manera afectuosa, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Una lechuza te espera abajo, muchacho. Vernon no ha despertado aún. ¡Ocúpate de ella, y que sea pronto! Sabes que le desagradan.- era Tía Petunia, que a juzgar por su cara no hacía mucho había despertado.

Está bien.- respondió Harry, quien luego de alimentar a su lechuza, se dirigió escaleras abajo. Allí se encontró con un ave de oscuro pelaje, semejante al negro azabache de su propio cabello, con un par de ojos celeste-verdoso, similares a los suyos. Algo que realmente lo sorprendió, pues Harry pensaba que la mayoría de las lechuzas tenían ojos amarillos, pero evidentemente se equivocó.

El ave y él tenían una extraña conexión en apariencia física, aunque no significaba que ello sea algo bueno. No obstante, el animal desplegaba a su alrededor, algo así como un aire misterioso. Inspiraba ferocidad y rudeza, a la vez que confianza.

Llevaba consigo una carta, cuya caligrafía Harry no conocía. Era de un fino trazo, cursiva perfectamente plasmada en la superficie de papel. Un poco más prolija que la de Harry, aunque no más respetable por ello, se defendió él en pensamientos. Un pequeño conjunto de palabras, que traían consigo un corto y abrumador mensaje.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacaciones en la Madriguera

**Capítulo 2: "Vacaciones en La Madriguera"**

Harry releyó las líneas al menos unas 10 veces, pero aun sin entender, se dispuso a responder con un "¿quién eres?", aprovechando la permanencia del ave en el mismo sitio, tal vez esperaba retornar a su lugar de origen, llevando algún tipo de respuesta. Solo sabía, sin pensarlo, que no se lo diría a nadie, puesto que era demasiado alarmante para saberlo entre dos.

Tres días después, Harry se encontraba pisando el suelo de La Madriguera. Solo la Sra. Weasley, Ron y Ginny se encontraban allí. Fred y George, los gemelos, trabajaban en la tienda de Sortilegios. Arthur cumplía horas extras en el Ministerio al igual que Percy, y Charlie estaba viajando desde Rumania para llegar a la hora de la cena. Fleur comenzaría a vivir con ellos, puesto que su relación con Bill había incrementado desde que sufrió el ataque de Greyback, mientras que él permanecía unos días más en San Mungo.

Hermione llegaría en una semana de un viaje con sus padres a Nueva Zelanda, y pronto se reuniría con ellos. Seguramente, (como Harry había pensado), había estado pensando numerosos planes para lo que tendrían que hacer este año.

Harry se encontraba sumido en estos pensamientos, con gran fe en su amiga, cuando la Sra. Weasley lo interrumpió diciéndole que dormiría con Ron, en la habitación de Fred y George, aunque no tendrían demasiado espacio, puesto que ellos también empezarían a frecuentar la casa con continuidad. Ron lo ayudó acomodar su equipaje, y mientras lo hacían, éste le advirtió acerca de Ginny.

Lo digo en serio, últimamente está muy sensible. Algunas veces llena la casa de puros berrinches sin sentido, no sé que le pasa. Pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Solo,… ten cuidado de no irritarla, Harry.

Esta bien si tu lo dices, pero ¿porqué a mi?

Bueno,…- Ron comenzó a sentirse nervioso¿como explicarle a su mejor amigo que el motivo de los enojos de su hermana eran él?- es que ella, bueno…

¡Arranca de una vez, Ron!- se impacientó Harry.

¡Está bien¡Ginny está irritada por ti¿Contento?

¿Por mi?- Harry sabía a que se refería, pero no quería hablar de ello. Su separación con Ginny fue un tanto dolorosa, pero con razón.- No se de que hablas.

¡Oh vamos, Harry! Sabes bien que Ginny no quería que se separen. Y te soy sincero, a mi no me gustó que la dejaras.

¡Pero si fuiste tú quien dijo que no querías que tuviera novio!

¡Cierto! Pero también dije que si tenía que soportar a alguien, quería que fueras tú.

¡Está bien¡Está bien! Ya basta, no quiero hablar de eso. Deberías saber que nadie se salva estando conmigo,…

Si, pero…

… y si Voldemort supiera que ella es mi punto débil, …- se interrumpió a si mismo para imaginar la situación.-… ya sabes lo que pasaría.

Tienes toda la razón, pero ella preferiría el riesgo a estar…- Ron se detuvo para hacer una extraña mueca de asco.- a estar sin ti.

No importa, mi decisión está tomada, y no voy a cambiarla.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra alguna. Pero, como le advirtió Ron, Harry notó que Ginny era más dura al dirigirse a él, aunque no lo hacía con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacía le demostraba ignorancia.

Fred y George rondaban de vez en cuando, aunque últimamente habían acordado junto con su padre, Percy y Charlie, que todos harían horas extras en sus trabajos o lo que sea necesario con el objetivo de reunir el suficiente dinero para conseguir todo lo requerido para la curación de Bill.

A la semana como se suponía, aunque para Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron años, Hermione hizo su aparición junto a su gato de pelo largo, Crookshans, que gozaba de buena salud y parecía más gordo que nunca, aunque se encontraba un poco mareado por el viaje, que fue mediante la Red de polvos Flú. El encuentro fue armonioso pero con emoción, emotivo pero calmado. Entre abrazos y besos, Hermione fue recibida con alegría y cordialidad, esto ayudó a mejorar el autoestima y estado de Ginny, quien la guió llevando el equipaje hasta su habitación. Fleur ya se encontraba ahí y pronto Bill sería dado de alta y estaría con ellos. Todo parecía perfecto.

Durante la primera noche de estadía de Hermione en la Madriguera, Harry sufrió una pesadilla, una que no recordaba. Se despertó sobresaltado como la noche en Privet Drive. Cuidando que Ron no despertara, aunque por sus ronquidos no parecía pensar hacerlo, bajó las escaleras reflexionando acerca del reciente sueño que no lograba recordar. Para su sorpresa, una luz tintineante se reflejaba contra las paredes, era la chimenea. Hermione estaba sentaba en un sofá cerca del fuego hogareño, con una taza de té caliente, y unas rosquillas dulces se albergaban en un platillo colocado sobre la pequeña mesa del living, rodeada del mueblerío.

Harry se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, mientras intentaba saber que sucedía. Ella pareció escucharlo y giro la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras. Harry no logró ver su rostro, pero empezó a retroceder con lentitud. Hermione volvió la vista. Él estiró el cuello para ver desde allí que estaba haciendo, pero cuando logró entender que estaba llorando, justo entonces, trastabilló con el tercer escalón, y fue a parar al suelo.

Hermione asustada se incorporó sosteniendo su varita con fuerza. Harry estaba de cabeza y rápidamente se levantó con las manos en alto y habló con temor:

¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó apuntando la mirada al borde de la varita.

¡Oh, Harry! Eres tú.- y comprendiendo lo que Harry dijo, agregó: No es nada, solo que me asustaste¿Estás bien?

¡Ah! Si. Si, estoy bien, solo que no puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?

Tampoco puedo, por eso bajé aquí a tomar algo.

Ya veo.- dijo él visualizando nuevamente la mesita ratona.- Pero,… ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó algo incómodo.

¿Yo? No se de que hablas.

¡Oh vamos, Hermione¡Somos amigos! Y además, no sabes mentir. Se notan tus lágrimas.- dijo secando una de ellas son un dedo, a lo que ambos se pusieron colorados.

Esta, está bien.- titubeó ella.- Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Si, gracias.- y en ese instante, Hermione agitó su varita, y en su lugar apareció una taza de té igual a la de ella.- ¡que ingeniosa!- la halagó Harry.

No es nada, no si prestaras más atención en las clases de Encantamientos.

¡No empieces!- se quejó él, y ambos rieron.- No respondiste a mi pregunta¿por qué llorabas?

No es nada, ya te lo dije.

¿Pasó algo con tus padres?

No.

¿Tu gato está enfermo?

No.

¿Ron te dijo algo? – Hermione sonrió, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

No.

Entonces¿qué es¿acaso algo referido a Krum?- agregó impaciente al azar.

…

¿Es eso?- Hermione miró en la dirección contraria a Harry, y con eso las lágrimas empezaron a brotar como por arte de magia.- Sino quieres hablar de ello no importa.- Harry comenzó a sentirse culpable.

¡No es eso, es que… es que no tiene sentimientos. ¡No le importo! No importa como me sienta, sigue creyendo que tiene oportunidad conmigo, y no me valora en absoluto. Estoy cansada de ello. Es tan rudo.

Pero ¿por qué no se lo dices a la cara?

¡Es que parece no entenderlo!

Entonces, Ron y yo le daremos una paliza para que entienda.

¡No!- Harry se sobresaltó.- Lo siento no quería asustarte. No le digas a Ron, él lo matará realmente. No se porque, pero últimamente lo tiene en la mira por todo.

Pero¿Qué no es obvio?- agregó Harry aparentando fastidio.

¡Harry¡No digas eso!- ella se sonrojó y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Bien, no es por nada. Pero si debo serte sincero, bueno…

¿Qué?- Hermione comenzó a inquietarse.

Nada.- aseguró Harry.

¡Ahora deberás decírmelo¡O me veré obligada a hacerte cosquillas!- mientras alzaba las manos en forma de garras y hacía un gesto de astucia.

¡No¡que no se te ocurra¡NO!- se incorporó y empezó a retroceder, pero chocó con el borde de otro sofá y cayó de espaldas.

¡Habla ahora reo¡o haré que te metan en Azkabán- y ella se abalanzó sobre él mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Entre risas y más risas, de repente se dieron cuenta de la situación y se detuvieron en el acto. Era una situación incómoda, pero al mirarse uno al otro, con solo eso se dijeron a si mismos que solo eran amigos. Volvieron a sentarse, charlaron unos cuantos minutos más, y luego, sin previo aviso, cayeron rendidos a un profundo sueño, dando por aludido el hecho de que ambos dormían uno al lado del otro en un mismo sofá.


	4. Chapter 4: Celos Despertados

**Capítulo 3: "Celos Despertados"**

Al día siguiente, los despertadores sonaron en todas y cada una de las habitaciones Weasley. Molly aún no despertaba del todo. Arthur se estaba levantando. Percy no había dormido nada, estaba en el Ministerio realizando algunos pocos informes más antes de regresar a casa. Los gemelos empezaron una feroz guerra de almohadas, mientras que Ron y Ginny se desperezaban con paciencia. Fleur acababa de entrar al baño superior. A Bill lo daban de alta ese mismo día, antes de la hora de almorzar, y Charlie ya estaba en el baño de abajo, pasando por desapercibidos a dos jóvenes adolescentes.

Fred y George fueron los primeros en bajar las escaleras, dieron una mirada de complicidad y bajaron los últimos escalones con saltitos alegres.

- ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

- ¡Uh¡Uh¿Uh, Qué?- dijo Ron con fastidio por tener que levantarse temprano, mientras seguía a Ginny escaleras abajo.

- ¡Ya cállate!- dijo Ginny entre risas, pensando que sus hermanos mayores habían hecho alguna travesura, pero apenas visualizó lo que ellos miraban, las lágrimas rodaron por sus rosadas mejillas y atropelló a Ron mientras sollozaba sin parar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron inocente.- ¿Pero que le pasa?- añadió sin entender.

- ¡Despierten tortolitos!- corearon los gemelos al oído de Harry, éste se giró sobresaltado y fue a parar al suelo.

- ¿Pero que les pasa?- preguntó enojado.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione cuando Crookshans saltó sobre su estómago algo enojado, al parecer tenía hambre y sed.

- Claro¿Qué sucede Harry?- imitó Ron de mala gana. Harry y Hermione lo miraron estupefactos y él con su cara malhumorada se fue a zancadas a su habitación.

Hermione ayudó a Harry a levantarse del suelo, mientras que los gemelos rondaban a su alrededor pegando saltitos alegres, y agarrándose de las manos daban vueltitas burlonas.

Esperen,… ¿Qué significa esto?- interrogó Hermione algo irritada.

Yo tampoco entiendo, chicos.

¿Qué no es obvio?- espetó Fred.

Pero te entendemos Harry, ella es linda.- agregó George.

Si, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que lo sea más que nuestra hermana.- defendió Fred.

Tienes razón Fred. Pero ella sabrá entender, es más inteligente…

Más esbelta,…- Fred.

Más alta,…- George.

Está más acostumbrada a tratar con Harry,…- Fred.

Lo conoce como la palma de su mano,…- George.

¿De que hablan?

Creo que ya entendí. Ginny cree que tú y yo…

No es posible, es decir…- espetó Harry, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon la mirada.

Descuida, yo hablaré con ella.- le aseguró Hermione.

Está bien, y yo hablaré con Ron.- aseguró él.

¿Ron?- repitió ella atontada.

Si, también está enfadado.

Bien, y ustedes dejen de dar vueltas como trolls¿quieren?

¡Si, claro!- corearon los gemelos.

No pararán.

En ese momento la Sra. Weasley hizo su aparición en la sala. Pero no parecía la amistosa y dulce Molly¡oh no, traía una cara de pocos amigos. Se acercó a los chicos y dijo:

¡Ustedes dos¡Fred¡George¡Dejen de festejar y vayan a cepillarse los dientes!

Los hermanos se pararon en seco por el tono de voz que su madre acababa de emplear, puesto que de seguro se venía un huracán.

Ya lo hicimos, mamá.- contestó Fred con cierto temor.

¡Bien, entonces ayuden a preparar el desayuno!- ordenó Molly. Luego se giró hacia Harry y le dijo: No esperaba eso de ti, Harry. Y tú Hermione, creí que eras su amiga, además mi hijo te estima mucho y ambos lo hirieron. Y en mi opinión, pasaron la línea de la peor manera.

Pero, Sra. Weasley…

¡No!- gritó ella.- No Harry, ellos necesitan una explicación, no yo. Y deberá ser buena.

A partir de entonces, Ron y Ginny no se les acercaban, no les hablaban, prácticamente los ignoraban. La Sra. Weasley les hablaba con rudeza, no era la misma. Arthur y Charlie parecían ser los únicos que no malinterpretaron la situación, mientras que los gemelos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y luego giraban y sonreían con falsedad. Fleur estaba indignada, y a cada minuto aseguraba que ella no lo permitiría si ambos estuvieran en su hogar, en Francia. Percy pasaba demasiado tiempo infiltrado en el Ministerio, por lo tanto no tenía momentos disponibles para nadie.

Una tarde no muy lejana, a diferenta de unos 3 o cuatro días, cuando Hermione y Harry charlaban en el living, Ron se acercó hasta un sofá, pero solo se limitó a decir que debía estar ahí porque los gemelos acababan de tirar bombas fétidas en el piso de arriba y en el jardín se encontraban Ginny y su madre discutiendo que semillas plantar.

No te excuses, Ron.- dijo Hermione.- no sabes mentir.

¡Tú tampoco!- saltó él sin contenerse de pelear con Hermione.

Harry y Hermione se miraron de manera cómplice. Entonces Harry dijo:

¿Por qué nos hablas¿Qué acaso no éramos extraños para ustedes? Porque hasta ahora nos ignoraban por completo.

Pues no les estaba hablando a ustedes, sino él.- agregó él señalando a Pigwidgeon, que miraba desde la ventana que estaba detrás de Harry, y cuando Ron lo señalo, se acercó aleteando hasta su hombro.

Buena coartada, Ron. Pero…

Pero era obvio que no le hablabas a tu lechuza. Ella acaba de llegar. Pregúntale a Charlie.

¿A Charlie?- preguntó Ron atontado.

Mira.- dijo Hermione señalando a Charlie, que se encontraba en las escaleras, y desde allí los miraba.

Está bien. Lo admito. Les hablaba a ustedes.- aceptó Ron.

¿Lo ves? No tienes agallas para enfrentar a tus propios amigos, aprende de Neville como lo hizo cuando íbamos en primer año. Recibió puntos por ello. Además, sino puedes siquiera hablar con nosotros como una persona razonable, tampoco podrás enfrentarte a los mortífagos y demás.

¡No es cierto! Es decir…

Cuando sientas necesidad de aclarar las cosas, Harry y yo podremos explicarte.

Hermione tomó a su gato que reposaba en su regazo, y procedió a retirarse. Como Harry no sabía que decirle a Ron, puesto que consideraba que su amiga le había dicho todo lo necesario, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a seguirla, cual si fuera su dueña.

Ron quedó estupefacto en el mismo lugar en el que había permanecido todo ese tiempo, y gastó 15 minutos de su tiempo a reflexionar acerca de lo que Hermione le dijo. Luego corrió escaleras arriba para encontrarse con Charlie, él le dijo que Hermione tenía razón y Ron algo malhumorado fue directo a buscar a su hermana.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisiones

**Capítulo 4: "Decisiones"**

La tención en La Madriguera había disminuido notablemente. La Sra. Weasley parecía más calmada que antes, y ahora se dirigía a Harry y a Hermione con total naturalidad. Ginny había cambiado su estado de ánimo, se la veía más rígida y no tan sensible. Ron parecía un poco incómodo, aunque no paraba de reírse de las ocurrencias de Fred y George. Luego de la hora del almuerzo, Hermione ayudó a la Sra. Weasley a limpiar la cocina, mientras que Ginny recogía la mesa y barría el suelo, Ron sacó la basura y Harry lo ayudó. Aún así los cuatro no cruzaban palabra. Hasta que Ron no aguantó más.

- Ginny ven aquí, siéntate.- ordenó.

- ¿Para qué?- respondió ella de mala gana.

- ¡Que vengas!

- Está bien, ya voy.

- ¡Ustedes dos también¿Qué esperan?

- Ven Harry.- lo animó Hermione con una sonrisa, y los dos se sentaron en frente de los hermanos.

- No se ustedes, pero… pero esto es estúpido. Ginny¡ya deja de hacerte la indiferente!

- ¡No me hago nada! Y no esperaré nada tampoco.- se levantó del sofá decidida pero Ron la detuvo.

- Escucha, bueno si no quieres no. Harry, lamento haber pensado mal de ti. Fui un tonto al pensar que habías roto tu palabra.- agregó con la vista gacha.

- Está bien, no esperaba más de ti.

- ¡No seas idiota!- expresó Ron.

- ¡Es verdad!- y todos rieron, hasta Ginny.

- Y Hermione,… bueno… lo siento también. Es decir,… ¿Podrías… ¿Tú podrías…

- Te perdono, Ron. No importa lo que pienses si puedes retractarte.- agregó ella orgullosa y feliz.

- Si, claro.- dijo él.- ¿Amigos?- dijo a ambos.

- Amigos.- dijo Harry y le estrechó la mano.

- Amigos.- aseguró Hermione, y también estrechó su mano, aunque ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

- Eh… ¿Ginny¿tú qué dices?- su hermana no cedió, pero luego se dio vuelta y dijo a regañadientes.

- Amigos.- y se abalanzó hacia los tres, juntándolos en un cálido abrazo.

- Genial, ahora… Harry necesito hablar contigo un momento.- anunció Ron.

- Si, no hay problema, nos vemos luego.- les dijo a las chicas que se encaminaban a las escaleras, mientras asentían.

Ron y Harry se acomodaron en un sofá. Harry estaba intrigado¿Qué tendría Ron para decirle?

- Harry, estuve pensando… que tal vez… tal vez cabría la posibilidad de que Hermione vuelva a Hogwart. Es decir, yo sé que ambos prometimos que te ayudaríamos en todo lo necesario para poder encontrar los Horcruxes que faltan… pero, he estado observando a Hermione, y no lo sé… creo que ella realmente desearía más que nada volver a Hogwart. Últimamente ha estado leyendo todos los libros del año anterior, y me da un no se qué que ya no pueda volver a leerlos durante las clases. Sabes que ella disfruta de los exámenes y las tareas. Tal vez si ella pudiera… ¿me entiendes?

- Si, Ron. Entiendo.

- Bien,… eh… entonces¿lo pensarás?

- ¿Eso era todo? Pensé que tal vez querrías decirme algo más grave, pues ¡claro que lo pensaré!

- ¡Ronal¡Ven a ayudarme!- era la Sra. Weasley.

- Bien, debo irme, solo piénsalo.

- Si.- ésa fue la última palabra de Harry durante el resto del día. Puesto que estuvo reflexionando acerca de ello durante horas.

Harry consideraba con gran preocupación lo que Ron le expuso sobre la condición de Hermione respecto a aquel esfuerzo en vano que ella realizó todos esos años en Hogwart. Realmente se encontraba en un gran dilema. En primer lugar, considera que Hermione sería la única en volver, ya que si Ron y él necesitaran buscar información, ella podría acudir fácilmente a un amplio material dentro de Hogwart. En segundo lugar, reflexionó acerca de que Ron también terminara sus estudios, puesto que a la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley no les agradaría que otro de sus hijos abandonara tan rápido el colegio, como sucedió con los gemelos Fred y George. Luego determinó que Hermione y Ron estaban en todo su derecho de volver a Hogwart si querían o no, pues él no se enfadaría con ninguno si de pronto se arrepintieran de la decisión que habían tomado. Más tarde, se le ocurrió que no permitiría que ninguno volviera a Hogwart, al fin y al cabo ellos fueron los que quisieron ayudarle en su búsqueda de los Horcruxes restantes, por lo tanto ya no podían retractarse y además, Harry sabía que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible y que mientras más personas fueran, mejor. Pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que ello sería muy egoísta de su parte, sería prácticamente quitarles la libertad a ambos y abusar de su gentileza y confianza. Al final resolvió preguntarle a Hermione que era en realidad lo que ella quería, puesto que la idea de darle una oportunidad de que ella volviera a Hogwart había sido de Ron.

Era alrededor de la hora de la cena, como las 22:30 hs. más o menos. Harry se apresuró a escribir una carta, llamó a Hedwig, le entregó la carta y fue a preparar la mesa junto a los demás.


	6. Chapter 6: Inesperados Reencuentros

**Capítulo 5: "Inesperados Reencuentros"**

Al día siguiente, cuando Ron y Hermione bajaban de las escaleras aún bastante dormidos, Harry llegaba de afuera con una carta y en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos no entendían nada, pero antes de que alguien dijera nada, la Sra. Weasley entró en la cocina y les dijo que se sentaran. Luego se dirigió a despertar al resto de la familia dejándolos solos.

- Escuchen.- para más comodidad, Harry se sentó en un sofá y los otros dos lo imitaron.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron atónito.

- Una carta, Ron.- respondió alguien de mala gana.

- ¡Pues ya sé que es una carta, Hermione!- contestó él empezando una disputa.

- ¡Shhh! Bajen la voz.- los cayó Harry.- Escuchen.- repitió, comenzando de nuevo con su repertorio.- ésta es una carta de McGonagall…

- ¿McGonagall?- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono y luego se miraron de mala gana.

- ¡Shhh! Si, anoche le envié un mensaje con Hedwig y ésta es su contestación.

- Pero¿Para qué, Harry?- inquirió Hermione.

- Ya se los diré. Recuerdas cuando Ron dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

- Si.- contestó ella.

- Bien,… él me dijo… bueno él me dijo que reflexionara acerca de éste año.

- No entiendo.- dijo ella, mientras Ron a su lado empezaba a sonrojarse de a poco.

- Él quería que yo pensara acerca de tu futuro, es decir, me dijo que estuvo observándote éstos días y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez,… de que tal vez tú necesitaras volver a Hogwart más que nosotros.- Harry se detuvo para ver la reacción de su amiga al igual que Ron. Al principio parecía que iba a explotar diciendo que no tenían porque meterse en su vida, etc., etc., pero no fue así.

- Ron,…- dijo ella y se volteó a mirarlo.- ¿Eso hiciste?- preguntó con ansias.

- B-bino, buno, quiero decir, bueno… no pensé que…- intentando decir que no pensaba que ella se enfadaría, comenzó a tartamudear.

- ¡Oh, Ron¡Te amo!- gritó ella y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo.

El problema es que lo derribó y ella cayó con él de espaldas al sofá, quedando uno sobre el otro. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, Ron ya estaba coloreado drásticamente de un rojo tomate. Ella empezó a sonrojarse, y del otro lado Harry también. Rápidamente se acomodaron y Harry ocultó su rostro detrás de la carta, simulando que estaba leyendo ya. Hermione comenzó a retocarse el pelo distraídamente y Ron miraba la mesita ratona como fascinado de su composición material. Al rato, Harry decidió leer "de nuevo" la carta, que a decir verdad no la había leído, pero la leyó en voz alta para que los otros lo oyeran.

" Querido Harry:

El Ministerio dio permiso para que el colegio pueda reabrirse éste año. Por lo tanto, todo aquel que quiera volver, se lo recibirá con agrado. He considerado también tu propuesta, y en mi opinión, está bien. Infórmale a tus amigos, ellos querrán saber. Además, necesitaremos dos prefectos en Gryffindor y los puestos están desocupados, y el alumnado no estará dispuesto a elegir un nuevo capitán de Quidditch, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. Éste año quiero ganar la Copa de las Casas y para lograrlo necesitaremos ganar los partidos y una buena organización escolar. Más tarde, les enviaré una carta a cada uno especificando las materias que cursarán para éste año. Si se arrepienten, no habrá problema en que dejen sus estudios, aunque me veré obligada a hablar con sus tutores. Los esperamos con ansias. Cordiales saludos.

Atte. Dra. Minerva McGonagall "

- ¿Eso significa que podremos volver a Hogwart?- preguntó Hermione emocionada.

- Si, hermione. Y ésta vez podrás cursar todas las materias que quieras. McGonagall te da permiso.

- ¡Oh¡Muchas gracias, Harry!

- Yo…

- ¡Y a ti también, Ron¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco¡Realmente no esperaba eso de ti¡Pero no importa¡Iré a contarle a Ginny!- y corrió escaleras arriba, pegando saltitos de felicidad.

- Harry…- dijo él aún sonrojado.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó simulando ingenuidad.

- ¡Tú sabes a que me refiero¿Por qué tuviste que contarle lo que hablamos?- dijo aparentando enojo mientras le lanzaba un almohadón con la mano.

- ¡Ja, ja! Creo que nunca la vimos tan contenta. Realmente te luciste, Ron.- dijo en modo de burla.

- ¡Cállate! Tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- Tal vez, aunque no se si hubiera sido tan considerado con "Hermy".

- ¡Cierra la boca!

A partir de entonces, los tres amigos contaban los días para volver a Hogwart. No podía saberse quien estaba más ilusionado. Solían pasar las tardes hablando de lo emocionante que sería volver a recorrer los misteriosos pasillos, las escaleras cambiantes, las enormes aulas; escuchar a los cuadros hablar, enfrentar bicharracos entre clase y clase, desayunar en el Gran Comedor. Sabían que su último año sería de ensueños, sabían que era la última oportunidad que tenían de vivir las aventuras interminables de todos los años. Sabían que tal vez ese podría ser el último año de sus vidas, pero aún así, lo vivirían como si fuera el primero.

Una semana después de aquella tarde, se preparaban junto a Ginny para emprender el viaje devuelta a Hogwart. Nadie habló durante el desayuno, no porque se sintieran mal, claro que no, sino que la alegría que los embargaba era tal, que no tenían palabra para decir.

Eran alrededor de las 10:00 a.m. cuando Arthur llegó del trabajo con un auto del Ministerio para llevarlos a la estación de King's Cross.

A las 10:30 hs., ya se encontraban cruzando el paredón del andén 9 y **¾** camino al Expreso de Hogwart.

- Ron, no pierdas de vista a tu lechuza.- agregaba como último requisito la Sra. Weasley.

- Si, mamá.- respondía él de mala gana.

- ¡Alégrate, Ron! Éste es el último año que tu madre te recordará ese tipo de cosas.- lo animó Hermione. Desde que se enteró que Ron había tenido la idea de que ella volviera a Hogwart, últimamente lo trataba con más delicadeza, intentando que no se enfade. Y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

- Si, tienes razón, Hermione.- contestó él suspirando, mientras subía al tren su equipaje con la ayuda de Ginny que ya estaba dentro y a quien su madre ya había saludado con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Harry, querido.- dijo la Sra. Weasley extendiendo sus cortos y rechonchos brazos para abrazar al chico, que durante años mimó como a un hijo.- Ven, aquí. Quiero que te cuides mucho, y que no te metas en problemas. Sé que éste año tu, Hermione y mi Ron emprenderán una inquietante búsqueda, que será bastante arriesgada y no quiero recibir herido a ninguno¿entendiste?

- Si, Sra. Weasley. Yo… yo quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho ud. y su familia por mí, me enseñaron lo que es una familia. Y para mí, eso es… mucho.- terminó con cierta vergüenza.

- ¡Oh, Harry¡No importa donde estés, tu estarás siempre en nuestros corazones¡Porque ya eres un Weasley!

- Eso ni dudarlo.- dijo Arthur que se estaba despidiendo de Hermione.

- Y tú también, querida. Ya eres de la familia.- agregó Molly a Hermione.

- Gracias, Sra. Weasley.- respondió ella.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban dentro del Expreso de Hogwart hasta que zarpara rumbo al colegio y éste no se hizo esperar. Las nubes de humo inundaban la estación, y los padres y los hijos saludaban sin cesar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione buscaban un compartimiento vacío cuando Ginny los llamó para que ocupen uno cerca del final. Allí se encontraban dos viejos amigos: Neville Longbottom y Lunática Lovegood. Ambos con aquel aire distraído y soñador, Luna leía su ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" como todos los años y Neville se entretenía charlando con su rana Trevor y cuidando de su antigua Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

- ¡Hola Neville!- dijo Harry.- ¡Hola Luna!- agregó.

- ¡Hola Luna¡Hola Neville!- coreó Ron.

- ¿Qué tal Neville¿Todo bien¿Luna, cómo estás?- saludó Hermione.

- ¡Hola chicos!- saludó Neville.- Trevor y yo estamos bien, la abuela dio dinero para comprar golosinas aquí, y prometió mandarme el periódico todas las semanas.

- Genial.- expresó Ginny para animarlo.

- Si, genial.- repitió Ron con sarcasmo. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas y entonces agregó: Estupendo, podremos llenar el estómago.

- ¡Ron!- corearon Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- era Luna.- No importa, Neville entenderá.

- Si, lo sé. Soy lo suficientemente aburrido como para que todos se enfermen.

- No, Neville. ¿Por qué dices eso?- quiso ayudar Hermione.

- Si se lo dices, serás más sincera que halagándolo. Él lo preferiría.- agregó Luna.

- ¿Y tú como sabes lo que a él le pasa y lo que piensa?- se enfadó Ron.

- Ron no…- quiso intervenir Harry.

- Platicamos cuando no estaban.- dijo refiriéndose a ellos. El comentario de Luna, dejó estupefactos a todos. Y a más de uno se le subieron los colores.

- ¿Desean algo del carrito?- intervino dentro del compartimiento una señora entrada en años, vendiendo las golosinas.

- Longbottom quería comprar algo.- dijo Luna. Sus comentarios y ocurrencias eran tan directos que intimidaban a todos alrededor.

- Si.- dijo él y se paró en seco, parecía una tabla.- Quiero tres ranas de chocolate, dos pasteles de calabaza y una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores.- y mientras él terminaba su pedido, todos comenzaron a moverse. Luna volvió a su ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso", Ginny ojeaba un libro de Quidditch de Ron, Harry miraba por la ventanilla, Hermione leía su actual libro de Pociones, y Ron revisaba su colección de figuras de Quidditch.

Al rato, Hermione le dijo a Ron que ya era hora que se fueran a la reunión de prefectos. Ron asintió y la siguió fuera del compartimiento. Pero su camino no concluyó sin problemas. Ron iba primero y Hermione detrás. Cuando ambos no habían alcanzado a dar dos pasos, una voz enfrente los detuvo de manera cortante.

- ¡Miren¡El Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley¿Ya se casaron o todavía están planificando su boda?

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo Ron, mientras Hermione lo sostenía por un brazo para que no se lance encima de él.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, hijo de perra?- saltó Harry desde adentro, y detrás de él Ginny.

- ¡No insultes a mi madre, Potter¡No eres digno de insultar a nadie!- se defendió Malfoy.

- ¿Y acaso tú si?- inquirió Ginny con fastidio.

- ¡Y miren quien faltaba¡La novia de Potter!- y se escucharon las carcajadas de todos los que lo flaqueaban. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, y dos más de Slytherin, serpenteaban alrededor de Draco.

- ¡Miserable…- comenzó Ginny. Pero Harry la detuvo encontrando su mano. Ella comprendió y cayó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco¿Qué mentira utilizaste para poder volver a Hogwart?- preguntó impasible Hermione.

- No hablo con sangres sucia, Granger. No se si lo recuerdas. Oh, pero tal vez tengas demasiada información en tu estúpido cerebro que ya no recuerdes lo que te dicen, sabelotodo.- contestó humillante.

- Maldito…

- No, Ron. Déjalo. No vale la pena.- lo detuvo ella.

- Si, Ron, déjame… ¡Porque puedo destrozarte!- se burló Malfoy.

- Yo que usted, Sr. Malfoy, cuidaría mi lenguaje. A menos, que haya olvidado las condiciones de su regreso al colegio. ¡Prefectos…¡Síganme! El resto, ocupe sus lugares correspondientes en el tren. ¡Vamos!- era la Prof. McGonagall, y detrás de ella los Prefectos correspondientes a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Su llegada desestabilizó a todos. Draco, Pansy, Hermione y Ron la siguieron sin rodeos y lo más callados posible.

Harry y los demás volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. Luna y Neville mantenían una animada charla de Herbología, aparentemente dando por aludido los recientes hechos. Ginny se sentó junto a Luna y distraídamente comenzó a observar la mano que Harry tocó para hacerla callar. Comenzando a recordar los momentos felices que juntos habían pasado el año anterior. Harry notó ello, y comenzó a sentirse culpable. No lo había hecho para despertar algo en Ginny, sino que fue un acto inconciente. Ahora tal vez ella se ilusionaría por nada, y pensando eso se dijo a sí mismo que ella sabría entender y no dejarse llevar.


	7. Chapter 7: DCAO

**Capítulo 7: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud, cegado por los escasos rayos luminosos del reciente amanecer, que se colaban por una rendija de las cortinas en la ventana. Solo hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación, pudo notar que alguien se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, y a juzgar por el débil sonido del rasgue con la pluma, estaba escribiendo una carta. Draco colocó un brazo a la altura de los ojos, de modo tal que le sirviera de refugio a la intensa luz mañanera, y observó con atención a la figura que allí se encontraba.

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó somnoliento.

Apenas las siete treinta, y aún así, será mejor que te apures si no quieres llegar tarde a clases.- le reprochó una voz, que le hacía recordar a Hermione Granger.

Ya cállate... y cierra la ventana.- exigió. La figura se incorporó lentamente, y se giró para mirarlo, frunció el ceño a la vez que movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

¿Qué ventana? ¡Por Merlín, Draco! Sigues tan dormido como si apenas te hubieras acostado. Levántate de una vez.- le dijo pegándole suavemente a los pies de la cama.

¡Pero tengo frío!- reprochó cual si fuera un niñito de apenas cinco años. Se giró boca abajo y presionó su rostro contra la almohada.

¡Claro que lo tendrás si estás destapado! Nunca había visto a nadie tan desordenado. ¡Mira esas sábanas! Corre rápido al baño y cámbiate de una vez sino quieres que te moje o te lance una maldición.- dijo el chico de voz profunda y gruesa, al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas para alzar del suelo un puñado de sábanas esparcidas alrededor de la cama adoselada y con cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro.- ¡Rápido, rápido!- lo abucheó.

Ya voy, ya voy.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de que el rostro pálido de Draco se perdiera nuevamente entre la almohada.

Media hora después, un chico rubio corría espantado hacia al baño en un paso lo más parecido a una danza española (entiéndase por la desesperación con que movía sus pies) , perseguido por una lluvia de maldiciones que chocaban contra todos los objetos que se ubicaban camino a aquella habitación.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban entrando al aula cuando los de Slytherin llegaban doblando la esquina opuesta del pasillo, que llevaba a la escalera de caracol por la cual acababan de subir. Todos y sin excepción habían elegido DCAO como su Timos, y estaban muy ansiosos por conocer al nuevo profesor que McGonagall habría podido conseguir.

¡Rápido, estúpidos leones! ¿Para qué tiene cuatro patas?- vociferó el que encabezaba el grupo de las serpientes.

¡Cierra la boca, Nott!- le espetó un Gryffindor que pudo haber sido Seamus o Dean.

¡No me hagas callar, idiota! Sangre suc... pfff...- no terminó la frase, puesto que una mano morena le tapó bruscamente la boca.

Ya deja de fastidiar, Theodore. ¿Está bien? Ya cállense todos ustedes.- les dijo a los demás alumnos de Slytherin que comenzaron a murmurar y abuchearlo a la vez.

Tranquilos todos. ¡Y ustedes leones...!- Seamus y Dean lo miraron impasibles.- No les hagan caso. No contesten si no quieren salir lastimados.- les sugirió.

Mira, Zabini, tu no...- comenzó a acercarse Seamus.

Ya basta Seamus, entra de una vez.- Hermione tironeaba de sus túnicas para hacerlos ingresar.- Gracias, Zabini.- ella le dedicó una significativa mirada, a lo que él respondió:

De nada, Granger.

Eso es, de nada, sangre sucia.- Pansy Parkinson salió del montón, pero Blaise la detuvo por un brazo, y la miró ceñudo indicándole que no era necesario insultarla. Aún así, Pansy había logrado su objetivo y Hermione se escabulló entre el resto de los alumnos con una rapidez inusitada, albergando gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todos los alumnos, de ambas casa se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero nadie logró articular palabra, puesto que en ese momento, McGonagall hizo acto de presencia, acompañada de Slughorn. Y cuando los alumnos de Slytherin terminaron de entrar, McGonagall y Slughorn los siguieron al interior del aula.

Una vez todos ubicados en sus respectivos asientos, la profesora McGonagall les indicó que permanecieran en sus asientos y calmados hasta que ella volviera, mientras tanto, Slughorn cuidaría de ellos. En cuanto ella abandonó el lugar, rápidamente todos comenzaron a moverse. Se formaron grandes grupos de charla, algunos aprovechaban para hacer hechizos simples con tal de molestar a los otros (en especial los de Slytherin), hechizos tales como el de convertir una pluma en un avioncito de papel, o el de piernas unidas a un compañero distraído que pasaba por al lado, o simplemente corretear de un lado a otro. Realmente era lo mismo si Slughorn estaba presente o no, porque se entretenía charlando con algunos de sus alumnos preferidos.

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que McGonagall ingresó nuevamente al aula. Venía acompañada de un hombre alto y delgado, muy guapo y al parecer simpático, distinguido personaje según les susurró Slughorn a los alumnos que estaban junto a él cuando McGonagall entró con el extraño. El profesor Slughorn parecía conocerlo, porque le estrechó la mano complacido. Ambos se colocaron al frente de la clase y junto a la bruja, los chicos se sentaron y McGonagall habló.

Profeso Slughorn, ya puede retirarse. Seguramente los alumnos de quinto no querrán que se retrase.- le dijo.

Si, si. Pero están con Filch, ¿no?- contestó él despreocupadamente.

Precisamente, será mejor que vaya a verlos, a menos que quiera que su historial se manche por haber perdido a un alumno encadenado en un rincón.- McGonagall le dedicó una significativa mirada, a lo que el profesor de Pociones recordó que Filch no tenía una paciencia infinita. Todos los chicos rieron ante el comentario amenazante de la profesora, pero se callaron cuando ella los fulminó con la mirada.

¡Ah! Claro, claro. Ya voy, ya voy. Un gusto haberlo visto nuevamente, Sr. Spungen.- dijo mientras se retiraba, a lo que el aludido saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Ahora si podré presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Sr. Owen Spungen.- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa peculiar al recién llegado. Una fea visión según Ron, entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, cuando se lo susurró a Harry, puesto daba la impresión de que estuviera perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre que, sin duda, tenía treinta años menos.- Espero que sepan demostrarle el buen comportamiento que suelen tener. Y bueno, los dejo solos, profesor.

Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall.- desde la primera vez que habló, todos coincidieron en aquellas clases sería las mejores, pues su acento prácticamente sonaba divertido.

Dedicó los primeros minutos a sacarse la capa de viaje, y colocarla prolijamente sobre la silla que reposaba detrás del escritorio, y a continuación, se sentó en el borde del escritorio dejando que una pierna colgara vagamente junto a la otra. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca muy bien planchada y colocada dentro de dicha prenda, vestía un chaleco fino y negro sobre la camisa, abierto vagamente de par en par. Era raro que no utilizara una túnica de mago larga y ajustada del estilo que antiguamente se solía apreciar en Snape, observó Harry (seguramente al igual que el resto) aún muy a su pesar, y pronto logró olvidarse del antiguo profesor, cuando el actual, comenzó a hablar.

Bueno, ahora como todos saben, mi nombre es Owen Spungen, pero me gusta que me digan simplemente Owen. Y... ¿si? Tu nombre y pregunta, por favor.- dijo señalando con la cabeza en la dirección en que una mano se había alzado con gran ímpetu hacía unos instantes.

Hermione Granger, señor. ¿Por casualidad usted no es bisnieto del famoso alquimista Alphard Spungen?- un gran bufido y suaves abucheos recorrieron la habitación cuando descubrieron quien era la curiosa, incluso los de Gryffindor soltaron réplicas o murmuraron algo. Harry y Ron se miraron poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ambos tenían entre medio a una Hermione que muy pronto se ruborizó por completo, al notar el desapruebo de todos sus compañeros.

Tranquilos, tranquilos. Tiene todo el derecho a preguntar.- respondió el profesor con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro.- ¡Ja, ja! Apuesto a que eres una gran alumna, niña. Y si, Alphard Spungen es mi bisabuelo. Puedo preguntar ¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo en un tono amable, divertido.

En-en la biblioteca, señor. Figuraba en un libro del que estaba extrayendo información para un resumen.- dijo Hermione totalmente apenada.

¡Ja, ja!- el hombre volvió a reír divertido y a todos les empezó a caer pesado.- Seguramente hubieras estado muy bien en Ravenclaw, ¿el Sombrero Seleccionador no te lo ha sugerido?- preguntó interesado.

No, señor. Apenas me lo coloqué, me seleccionó para Gryffindor.

Eso significa, que tu inteligencia la usas para salir de apuros y que va muy ligada a tu valentía, por lo cual evidentemente, prefirió que entres a Gryffindor.- explicó él. Hermione sonrió complacida, ese era un buen cumplido, tal vez esa llegara a ser su materia preferida, estaba segura de que aprendería muchas cosas.

Unos tres asientos más atrás, Lavender y Parvati comenzaban a murmurar algo parecido, pero al parecer interpretaban al profesor de otra manera. Ron les hechó una mirada por encima del hombro y comprobó que miraban al profesor con un aire embelesado, que no le extrañó, puesto que al parecer a muchas de las chicas les estaba gustando el recién llegado. Y le transmitió sus pensamientos a Harry entre susurros que desconcentraron un poco a Hermione, quien estaba entre ellos y los regañó por ello, pero para suerte de ambos, a Seamus Finnigan se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta interesante, la misma que habría hecho Harry si no tuviera miedo a llamar la atención del profesor más de lo debido, como siempre lograba hacer aún sin proponérselo.

Profesor, ¿por qué no viste una túnica?- inquirió el Gryffindor.

¡Ah! Buena pregunta, chico. Y aprovecho para disculparme por mi ausencia en el banquete, es que acabo de llegar al castillo. Tuve unos asuntos repentinos e importantes que atender antes de venir a dar clases. De modo que tampoco tuve tiempo para cambiarme, lo siento.- se disculpó nuevamente.

Todo bien, profe. Y... ¿asistió aquí cuando tenía nuestra edad?- ese fue Dean Thomas.

Buena pregunta. Si, así fue. Cursé mis estudios aquí durante siete años consecutivos, albergado en la casa Gryffindor donde me puso el Sombrero Seleccionador.- dijo divertido al ver las caras de suficiencia de los alumnos de esa casa, mientras que los de Slytherin le dedicaron adustas miradas.

Bien, -suspiró de pronto.- me veo en la obligación de tomar lista, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo ante las caras de desgano de sus nuevos alumnos.- Ok, imagino que éstas serán las listas.- dijo tomando dos pergaminos que dormitaban en el escritorio detrás de él.- Ésta es de Slytherin y ésta de Gryffindor, bien.- observó con estupidez.

Borró ese comentario de su memoria, pensando que realmente no estaba logrando la atención que necesitaba de sus alumnos, de modo que intentando borrar su sonrisa divertida y juguetona, tomó su varita desde adentro de la larga túnica que vestía en esa ocasión, y se dedicó a fundir las dos listas en una sola, ordenándola alfabéticamente.

De su varita, finamente tallada en madera rojiza, con pequeños hilillos en tonalidades doradas que la surcaban de punta a punta, surgió un pequeño hechizo que hermanó una a una las palabras pasmadas en ambos pergaminos. (NA: a continuación la lista inventada por mí, espero que les gusten los nombres y entre paréntesis les adjunto el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecen, sólo que el profesor no lo dice jeje!)

Alcatraz, Samuel (Slytherin)- pronunció.

Aquí.- se oyó una vos desganada del lado de las serpientes en el lado derecho desde donde Owen miraba puesto que, como es obvio, la habitación se dividía en dos columnas de largos bancos de madera, con un angosto pasillos entre medio, y un pequeño espacio entre éstos y las paredes a ambos lados, donde las casas se ubicaban en lados opuestos: Gryffindor a la izquierda y Slytherin a la derecha.

Avery, Nicohlas. (Slytherin)

Presente.

Beltran, Ariel (Gryffindor)

Acá.

Brown, Lavender (Gryffindor)

Aquí profesor.- pronunció la chica alzando la mano con ímpetu e intentando definitivamente llamar su atención. El hombre alzó un poco la vista hasta descubrirla, y le sonrió claramente a medio camino entre la vergüenza o el bochorno, de modo que rápidamente bajó la vista al pergamino.

Bulstrode, Millicent (Slytherin)

Aquí.- se oyó una voz de mujer potente e intimidante, típico de la casa.

Calladay, Spencer.- continuó el profesor.

Aquí.

Coltraine, Leonidas. (Gryffindor)

Presente.- un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verde intenso alzó la mano divertido desde la quinta fila a la izquierda, llevaba el cabello prolijamente cortado.

Lindo nombre, chico. Indicado para la casa, también.- observó el brujo.

Si, a mí también me gusta, es muy original y a mi madre le encantó cuando le envié una carta diciéndole dónde había acabado.- comentó entusiasta.

Me lo imagino.- sonrió su interlocutor.- Coltraine, Casandro. (Slytherin) - entonces alzó la vista interesado.

Aquí estoy.- un chico idéntico al anterior alzó su mano en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

No puedo creerlo... ¡Gemelos! ¡Y en casas opuestas!- observó Owen con una amplia sonrisa, mientras todos observaban a los hermanos opuestos. A Harry le pareció extraño que hermanos gemelos terminaran siendo tan distintos.- ¿Y sabes lo que tu nombre significa?- preguntó en tono misterioso al tal Casandro.

Si, "El hermano del héroe" en griego, pero no creo en ello. Mi hermano es un inútil.- contestó éste con el tono de voz impregnado en el habitual disgusto, desprecio y arrogancia de la casa Slytherin.

Ya veo, pero a veces es bueno saberlo.- auguró el hombre frente a al clase.

No se preocupe, profesor. Yo también suelo decirle lo mucho que lo quiero.- contestó el tal Leonidas en el extremo opuesto, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Y su comentario arrancó las risas de todos los de su casa, y algún que otro disimulado del de la otra.

¿Y cómo les dicen?- quiso saber el mago.

León.

Cass.- respondieron al unísono los hermanos, al tiempo que compartían una penetrante mirada.

¡Ja, ja! ¡Fantástico! Realmente van a gustarme éstas clases.- anunció sin disimulo.- Crabbe, Vincent. (Slytherin) - continuó.

Acá.- la voz bobalicona de Crabbe se oyó cerca de "Cass".

Bien,... Cutis, Lee. (Gryffindor)

Aquí.

Dawlish, Celestina. (Gryffindor) Bonito nombre.

Aquí.- contestó una chica de cabellos castaños arreglados en una alta cola de caballo y hermosos ojos color gris.

Dolohov, Ivan (Slytherin)

Aquí.

Entid, Carmena. (Gryffindor)

Aquí.

Fayles, Mathew (Slytherin)

Presente.

Finnigan, Seamus. (Gryffindor) - Seamus se limitó a alzar su mano.

Allí estás, bien. Goyle Gregory (Slytherin)

Acá.

Granger, Hermione. (Gryffindor) ¡Oh, mi amiga Hermione!

Aquí, profesor.- contestó Hermione un poco avergonzada.

Gyffits, Zack. (Slytherin)

¿Qué onda, viejo?- Harry notó que un chico de piel morena de raza, contestaba masticando chicle de manera un poco maleducada y que su manera de ubicarse en el asiento daba la impresión que era un rapero de los barrios bajos.

Bien, ¿y tú... qué eres?- preguntó Owen al notar la forma en que lo miraba el chico.

Un genio en computadoras, señor. Cualquier video juego que elija lo podré manejar, ¿y de jaquear archivos? Ni hablar.- contestó formando una graciosa rima, según pensó Ronald.

Ya veo. Hans, Alfonso (Slytherin)

Presente.

Hurt, Jamie. (Slytherin) - Harry vio a una chica de oscuros cabellos decir presente. Luego el profesor nombró a Jacklevik, Bárbara y a Kraljevic, Ivan al parecer ambos de descendencia rusa y eslovaca y pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin. (NA: Les aviso que me la re mandé con las descendencias son inventadas, sorry, son relleno, jaja!). Les siguieron Langel, Ian de Gryffindor y Lexter, Augustus de Slytherin, hasta llegar a ...

Longbottom, Neville. (Gryffindor) - allí el profesor se detuvo y alzó la vista para contemplar al que respondiese, y cuando notó al fin al chico de cara rechoncha sonrió en un gesto paternal, como pensó Harry, quien se extraño por la mirada del hombre.

Acá.- respondió Neville al tiempo que alzaba una temblorosa mano.

¿Cómo están tus padres, hijo?- preguntó notablemente interesado y no sólo por hacer un comentario.

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió Neville un poco más calmado.

No hay de qué. Realmente fueron unos estupendos Aurors y no me sorprendería que tu también lo fueras.- ante ésta observación a Neville se le dibujó una triste sonrisa en el rostro, pero al fin se sentía complacido consigo mismo.- Malfoy, Draco (Slytherin).- fue entonces cuando Owen observó con detenimiento al chico rubio de la tercera fila, quien le devolvió una fulminante mirada. Parecía molesto con el profesor, y fue un gesto que a Harry le llamó mucho la atención.

No espere que conteste si me está mirando.- apremió Malfoy con desprecio inundando su voz, y como respuesta recibió un codazo del chico moreno que se ubicaba a su lado a quien Harry reconoció como Zabini, que le miraba ceñudo. Malfoy no le contestó pero también lo fulminó con la mirada antes de voltear a ver a Owen nuevamente.

Veo que eres muy decidido, Draco. Me recuerdas a alguien especial,...- argumentó el brujo.- ...un antiguo amigo que pasó a la historia sin ser reconocido, pero que realmente era una buena persona.- Owen lo observó con suspicacia. Parecía querer encontrar algo útil en la imagen de Malfoy, como si lo escudriñara mediante rayos X. Una mirada peculiar y familiar para Harry.

No sé de qué habla.- Malfoy parecía incómodo y enfadado a la vez.- Pero le recomiendo siga tomando lista o perderá sus horas de clase.- agregó con sequedad.

Si, tienes razón.- el profesor volvió a bajar la vista al pergamino pero Harry siguió mirando a Malfoy, intrigado. Descubrió así que Zabini comenzó a murmurar algo ininteligible pero al parecer se trataba de un reproche por los constantes gruñidos de Malfoy, hasta que la mirada de éste chocó con la de Harry, quien apresuradamente bajó la vista, sonrojado y acalorado.

Los nombres seguían pasando: Mackenzie, Ryan (Gryffindor); McGuire Alaska (Gryffindor); Morgan, Olivia (Slytherin); Noth, Abraham (Gryffindor); Nott, Theodore (Slytherin); Novorski, Victor (Gryffindor) (NA: éste si es ruso); y bueno, así continuaba la lista.

Ya te dije que no los subestimes, Draco. Nos costó a tu madre, a Pansy y a mí convencer a McGonagall de que actuaste bajo un maleficio imperdonable. Podrías al menos intentar no llamar la atención ni perder los estribos como agradecimiento. Además, estás cansándome con tus irritaciones.- Blaise le reprochaba a Draco en susurros mientras juntaba su cabeza con la del rubio quien se limitaba a recorrer el aula con la mirada, aún enfurruñado.- ... ella está preocupada, y aún no has contestado sus cartas. Deberás escribirle una después del almuerzo, ¿entendiste?- continuó diciendo Blaise. Aunque sabía que Draco no lo escuchaba verdaderamente al notar que el chico miraba detrás de él, que era quien le hablaba en realidad. Blaise se volteó a ver y descubrió como Potter giraba rápidamente la cabeza al tiempo que se le subían los colores a la cara.

Cara rajada está interesado en saber, ¿verdad?- inquirió Draco divertido con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Draco, ya déjalo en paz. No te ha hecho daño. Al meno no aún.- agregó al recibir una significativa mirada del otro.- Será mejor que pongas atención en tus obligaciones escolares e intenta olvidar el resto.- por toda respuesta volvió a recibir una mirada asesina de Draco.

Y así continúo: Parkinson, Pansy (Slytherin); Patil, Parvati (Gryffindor); Petrosovich, Sacha (Slytherin); Popplewell, Charlize (Slytherin); y por fin llegó…

Potter, Harry (Gryffindor)- anunció el mago adulto.

Presente.- contestó Harry con timidez mientras apenas se animaba a alzar la mano. Esperaba que éste no fuera como el resto de la Comunidad Mágica y comenzara a saltar de alegría en una pata, o le pidiera un autógrafo, o peor aún le hiciera un interrogatorio extenso y aburrido con preguntas sobrecogedoras. Pero para sorpresa de éste, Owen no pareció interesarse demasiado en él, puesto que ni siquiera alzó la vista del pergamino al pronunciar su nombre.

Rickman, Julie (Slytherin)

Aquí estoy.

Rosier, Demian. (Slytherin).- (NA: no se preocupen, es Demian y no Damián)

Soffovich, Amelia. (Slytherin)

Presente.

Theron, Macarena (Gryffindor)

Por aquí.- una chica de ojos avellana y cabello castaño y ondulado. Así llegó a Thomas, Dean de Gryffindor, luego Travels, Armory también de Gryffindor, Verbatim, Nicanor de Slytherin; a Walters, Alan y Wallace Stephen, ambos de Gryffindor.

Weasley, Ronald. Veo que los Weasley perdurarán por siglos, ¿no es así? ¡Ah, por cierto! Siguen estando en Gryffindor.- comentó divertido el brujo.- Conocí a un Weasley hace unos veinte años, que fue el único en entrar a Slytherin, pero jamás he vuelto a ver uno igual.

Si, mi padre me lo comentó. Su nombre era Michael y fue importante en el Ministerio, creo que perteneció al Wizengamot por un tiempo y también sé que era Auror. Pero para haber estado en Slytherin no debió ser buena persona.- dijo Ron con un tono de amargura. Harry y Hermione lo miraban notablemente anonadados con la noticia, Ronald jamás les había dicho que algún Weasley hubiera pertenecido a la casa Slytherin y mucho menos que supiera tanto de él.

Tranquilo, Ron, no era una mala persona, me tocó conocerlo, y de vez en cuando recibo alguna carta de él. Nunca fue un ejemplar de vida, pero tampoco lo que tú crees que fue. Créeme si te digo que tenía más un espíritu Gryffindor que Slytherin, pero algunas cosas lo diferenciaban. Sólo algunas.- terminó dando un suspiro entristecedor. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, eso sin lugar a duda.- Whiteman, Helen (Gryffindor)

Aquí, profesor.

Yaxley, Azul (Slytherin)

Presente.

Zabini, Blaise (Slytherin)- terminó Owen dándo un suspiro cansado, antes de agregar un último comentario.- Por lo que he visto,... eres especial, chico,¿no es así?

No sé a qué se refiere, señor.- contestó el aludido de piel morena.

Apuesto a que si. El profesor Slughorn me comentó que has sido parte de su Club y creo que lo seguirás siendo.

Tal vez.- contestó el chico. Harry pensó que era demasiado tranquilo para ser un Slytherin: contestaba con educación, evitaba los problemas con los demás alumnos y era un buen alumno respecto a sus calificaciones. Demasiado tranquilo, se repitió Harry.

Perceptivo, ¿cierto?- preguntó Owen, jovial.- E inteligente, seguramente.

Eso dicen.- la mirada impasible de Blaise era hasta un poco divertida, al parecer el profesor intentaba conocerlo en tres frases.

Si me permites decirlo,...- se interrumpió para ver su rostro, parecía intrigado en lo que iba a decirle. A decir verdad, todos lo estaban.- ...harías buen equipo con la señorita Granger, estando ambos en Ravenclaw, claro.- dijo sonriente mientras esperaba su reacción.

Gracias por el cumplido, creo...- se interrumpió a si mismo pensando lo siguiente que iba a decir.- ...creo que podría considerarlo.- aseguró con una media sonrisa, al tiempo que le dirigía a Hermione una mirada cómplice, quien a su vez lo observaba sorprendida, pero luego agradecida. Harry no dejó pasar eso, parecían conocerse de algún lado. Pero quien realmente no dejó escapar esa mirada fue Ron, quien después de observar a ambos jóvenes se hundió enfurruñado en su asiento con el ceño fruncido y cruzó los brazos murmurando algo así como "¿qué tiene él que...?", pero aunque Harry no logró escuchar el resto, sabía lo que seguía. Lo que a Harry le preocupaba no era que Ron siempre se enojase por cualquier cosa, sino que luego se rehusara a hablarle a Hermione.

Bien, como sabrán, mi obligación es enseñarles métodos de defensa contra todas las horrendas criaturas de nuestro mundo, hacer que las conozcan como la palma de sus manos y darles las armas necesarias para salvarse a sí mismos en los más peligrosos momentos de sus vidas. La seguridad va de la mano de la razón, por eso deberán conocer a sus enemigos con solo echarles una mirada, y decidir al instante qué hacer para deshacerse de ellos. Prometo a lo largo del año no darles demasiada teoría ni más de la necesaria, porque solo la práctica es nuestra amiga si queremos salir victoriosos en un encuentro contra un Dementor, por ejemplo. Si no practicamos el hechizo protector, jamás nos saldrá a la primera, a menos que nuestros poderes sean realmente enormes, que no es el caso. ¿A qué quiero llegar? Simple, hoy conoceremos a una de las más maravillosas, ingeniosas y peligrosas criaturas del mundo mágico: el Dragón.- dijo dando un largo suspiro para después continuar entusiasta.- Particularmente, el dragón es mi animal favorito y no los culpo si me creen un loco descabellado. Existen diez especies de dragones. Espero que estén anotando esto.- agregó estratégicamente. En realidad, las únicas dos plumas que trazaban las palabras del profesor sobre los pergaminos eran las de Blaise Zabini y Hermione, a quienes definitivamente les habían afectado los cumplidos del mago que tenían enfrente. Al instante siguiente, las demás plumas restantes se unieron al compás del rasgueo rítmico de las plumas de los estudiosos. Y por fin, un Owen sonriente por el efecto que sus palabras producían en la clase, prosiguió durante los últimos cuarenta minutos que le quedaban para explayarse embelesado en la vida de los dragones Bola de Fuego Chino y más tarde el Colacuerno Húngaro, de quien Harry se acordaba a la perfección.

8


	8. Chapter 8: Pesadilla Nocturna

**Capítulo 6: "Pesadilla Nocturna"**

La cicatriz empieza a arder. Harry está sudando frío como veces anteriores. Está teniendo otra pesadilla, algo lo atormenta.

Por lo que Harry supuso, dos magos hablan por lo bajo, planean algo. Buscan un punto débil¿de una fortaleza? No, de una persona¿pero quién?

De repente Harry comenzó a entenderlo todo, están hablando de él. Y buscan su punto débil. Escucha con exactitud las palabras que utilizan.

- Debemos encontrar su punto débil¡el chico debe de tener uno!- dijo una voz de hombre con tono de superioridad y al parecer impacientado.

- Si, seguro que si.- aseguró otra mucho más grave y ronca, serpenteante.- Si, pssss.- repitió.- Creo que una chica tal vez sirva, señor. Alguien a quien le tenga mucho afecto como para arriesgar su vida por ella.

- Tal vez, si. Tienes razón, Nagini.- halagó la voz de superioridad.

- Gracias, señor.- Harry se había equivocado, no eran dos magos, sino un mago perverso y su mascota.

- Sólo para estar seguros, usaremos al aprendiz como mensajero¿qué dices?

- Brillante, señor. A veces los más insignificantes servidores pueden ser los más útiles.

- Tienes mucha razón, pero tú eres de mucha mejor ayuda, y lo haces por gusto, los demás lo hacen por miedo. Me dan asco. ¡Ah! Pero mi querida Nagini, comprendo que tu inteligencia no debe ser subestimada, por el simple hecho de ser lo que eres¡claro que no!.- aseguró por no ofender a su acompañante.- Ahora¿podrías llamar a mi vasallo?

- Con gusto, señor.- y Harry vio como una enorme y gruesa serpiente se deslizaba hacia él, aparentemente hacia la puerta. Se acercaba, y cada vez estaba más cerca, tan cerca que Harry…

Despertó sobresaltado como lo hacía habitualmente. Nagini siempre despertaba en él cierto temor, y aún así le hacía recordar a aquella lechuza negra que lo visitó durante las vacaciones en Privet Drive. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre el sueño, estaban buscando su punto débil. Hablaban de una chica, y en la única que Harry pudo pensar era…

Corrió a la sala común y por segunda vez durante una velada, se encontró con Hermione. Eran amigos, debía decírselo,… o tal vez no. Antes de que ella lo viera y pudiera decir nada, Harry corrió escaleras arriba y despertó a Ron. No quería crear problemas entre ellos por contar con uno y el otro no, aunque sabía que por ahora Ron no sería problema alguno: estaba completamente dormido.

- Ron¡Ron!- lo zarandeó Harry.- ¡Despierta¡Rápido!

- Ya voy, mamá.- respondió dormido como estaba.

- ¡No, Ron! Soy yo, Harry.

- ¡Ah, Harry¿qué sucede?- preguntó desorientado.

- Ven, deprisa.

- Está bien, está bien.- asintió atontado.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a su mejor amiga junto a la chimenea.

- Debo decirles algo, y quiero que me escuchen.- empezó Harry sin rodeos.

- Harry, Ron… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- No lo sé, alguien me despertó con cañones.- contestó Ron malhumorado y mirando sin ningún disimulo a Harry .

- Lo siento, Ron. Pero es importante… ¿y tú?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-interrogó Harry.

- No puedo dormir.- contestó ella con lamento.

- Si no me equivoco, es la segunda vez que no puedes.- recordó Harry extrañado.

- Cada noche me cuesta dormir.- Hermione miraba con sorna el fuego humeante de la chimenea.- Presiento que algo está mal.- agregó misteriosamente y mientras volteaba de nuevo para escuchar al muchacho.

- Traman algo, estás en lo cierto, Hermione. De eso quiero hablarles, tuve un sueño.- aseguró Harry.

- ¿Cuál?- quiso saber ella.

- Somos todo oídos.- dijo Ron acomodándose en su lugar.

- Nagini y…

- ¿Nagini?- preguntó Hermione.- la serpiente de V-Voldem-mort¿verdad?

- Ya puedes pronunciarlo, genial. ¿Y tú Ron?

- Aún no.- contestó avergonzado.

- No importa, Ron. Harry, continúa.- insistió Hermione. Ron se sintió aliviado por la poca importancia que Hermione le daba a su miedo, y se dispuso a escuchar a Harry.

- Voldemort hablaba con Nagini, sobre mí. Buscaban mi punto débil,… una persona.- temió Harry.

- Ginny.- respondió con seguridad Hermione mirando a los ojos a Harry con gran preocupación.

- ¿Qué¿Dices que mi hermana está en peligro?- gritó Ron aterrado.

- ¡Shhh¡Ron!- Harry y Hermione saltaron a taparle la boca para silenciarlo.- Despertarás a toda la casa.- dijo Hermione atemorizada por el solo hecho de pensarlo.

- Sólo habrá que protegerla, eso es todo.- pensó Harry.

- No, te equivocas, no podemos dejarla andar sin compañía. En especial nuestra.- dijo Ron.

- ¡Ron! No puedes esclavizarla de esa forma. Debes ser más sutil…

- Si claro: Ginny, si no vienes conmigo, te encierro.

- ¡Ron!- volvió a protestar Hermione.- Y tú Harry deja de reírte, no es gracioso. Está bien, yo la acompañaré.

- Mejor, estará bien contigo.- aseguró Ron.

- Gracias.- se ruborizó Hermione.

- Yo también la protegeré.- inquirió Harry, rompiendo el pequeño momento amistoso que se generaba entre los otros dos.

- No te ofendas Harry, pero ella no lo permitirá. Hermione es su amiga, y a ella no le dirá nada.- aseguró.

- No me importa, Ron. Juré que no le pasaría nada, y no pienso romper esa promesa. La dejé ir por ello, y veo que no funcionó. Ahora obedecerá por las buenas o por las malas…

- ¡Harry¡Eres peor que Ron! No sean tan carceleros, Ginny no se los permitirá. Si no exageran tanto, tal vez podamos protegerla con seguridad.

- Está bien.- prometieron Harry y Ron, aunque ambos cruzaron los dedos por detrás de la espalda mientras mantenían una mirada cómplice.

- Bien, si ya no hay nada más que hablar, me voy a dormir.- dijo Hermione.

- Si, buenas noches.- saludó Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.- saludó Ron.

- Buenas noches, chicos. ¡Ah! Y Harry,… sería bueno que le comentaras tu sueño a…- se detuvo para mirarlos con tristeza, recordando que veces anteriores para estos casos mencionaba con orgullo a Dumbledore y agregó: a McGonagall.

- Si.- dijo él, entendiendo junto a Ron los pensamientos de Hermione.- Adiós.

Ambos vieron como la muchacha subía por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, y al rato acordaron hacer lo propio.


	9. Chapter 9: Ya Nada es Igual

**Capítulo 7: "Ya nada es igual"**

Al día siguiente, los tres bajaron a desayunar sin tema alguno para hablar, hasta que Hermione recibió "El Profeta". El Ministerio había confirmado que encontraron el cadáver de un tal RAB.

- Harry, "RAB"¿no lo reconoces?- aventuró Hermione.

- ¿No es el autor de aquel extraño mensaje?- sugirió Ron.

- ¡Exacto, Ron!- asintió ella.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y sé tal vez a quién podemos preguntar sobre él.- aseguró Harry. Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados.

Era el segundo día de clases, Hermione cursaría Runas Antiguas y Ron iría a ver a Hagrid, de modo que Harry tendría tiempo para hacer una visita a la oficina de McGonagall.

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo mientras se acercaba a la gárgola. Cuando llegó frente a ella, conjuró la clave y las escaleras se deslizaron lentamente hacia la parte superior. Antes de que Harry lograra llamar, la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una bruja de gran inteligencia en plena redacción de un informe.

- ¿Qué tal Potter?- saludó con anticipación McGonagall.

- Buenos días, Profesora, es decir, directora.- titubeó Harry.

- No importa, Potter, no es necesario la formalidad. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Cuando Hermione recibió "El Profeta", ahí decía que el Ministerio había encontrado el cuerpo de un tal… RAB, y… cuando el profesor Dumbledore y yo nos fuimos de Hogwart, cuando fuimos a…- Harry dudó.

- Ya puedes decirlo, Harry. No te preocupes.- una voz se oyó desde lo alto, era Albus.

- Profesor… eh, eh… ¿usted sabe quién es RAB?- largó sin rodeos.

- No lo conocí personalmente, pero se quien es¿cómo sabes de él?

- Si necesitan hablar a solas, profesor, me voy ahora mismo.- sugirió McGonagall.

- No, no es necesario que lo hagas, Minerva.- respondió Dumbledore.

- Si.- se apresuró a decir Harry.- Si, por favor, yo necesito hablar, a solas,… con el profesor.

- Harry,…- comenzó Dumbledore.

- ¡No!- gritó de repente, e hizo que McGonagall saltara en su lugar.

- Está bien, los dejaré solos. Quédate el tiempo que sea necesario, Harry.- accedió Minerva.

- Gracias.- dijo Harry con calma, intentando controlar su genio.

- Veo que todo sucede como yo esperaba.- aseguró Dumbledore.

- N-no entiendo.- miró de reojo Harry.

- Tu reacción, Harry.- habló Albus.

- No puedo creerlo¿ahora dice que ya sabía todo? Es¿puede ser tan…- Harry no quería insultarlo pero hablaba impulsado por una enorme ira que no podría controlar por mucho tiempo.- ¡Fue tan tonto al pensar que él…¿Por qué tenía que confiar en él?

- Entiendo como te sientes, Harry pero…

- ¡NO¡No hay pero que valga¡Nadie le creía¿Por qué debía ser usted el que si?

- Debo disculparme por haber sido tan terco, Harry. Sé que tu me advertiste, al igual que muchos… pero no creí… he sido un tonto, cuando Severus apareció, ante esa situación,… pensé que su lealtad sería eterna, pero me equivoque… ¿Podrías aceptar mis disculpas?

- ¿De que serviría?- preguntó Harry renegado.- Ya no está aquí. ¡Mírese¡Es un estúpido cuadro! Yo lo respetaba¡lo admiraba, pero usted no le dio importancia a mis sospechas. No quiso creerme¡no quiso escucharme!

- Harry, por favor, debes entenderme…

- ¡No puedo¡Créame que no puedo!- comenzó a sollozar.- Intento,… pero no puedo.- Harry cayó de rodillas, y se estrujaba el cabello para abstenerse de no gritar más fuerte.

- Haces mal, Harry. No espero que aceptes mis disculpas, pero encerrarte en tu mundo no es lo más indicado.

- Escuche, si aún puede aconsejarme, podré creerle, porque creo que es lo que queda de la persona que yo más quería¡era como un padre para mí! Era… ¡era el único en quien podía confiar! Y sin embargo se arriesgó a perderse en el tiempo y no poder regresar¿Qué es esto, nos obligó a hablar con un cuadro¡me obligó a mí a hablar con un cuadro¡Con su retrato¡Y usted sabía que esto pasaría¿Le parece que puedo sentirme seguro así? Nadie me protegerá como usted lo hacía. ¡Nadie¿Quién los protegerá a ellos?- Gritó Harry señalando la puerta dejando entender que se refería a todos los alumnos que permanecían en el colegio.

- Pero Harry, también sabía que tú estarías aquí. Además, Minerva es de gran confidencia, y yo particularmente le confiaría mi vida.

- Tal vez, pero prefirió confiársela a Snape. ¡Imagínese como me hizo sentir! Usted había muerto y yo no había podido hacer nada¡Me inmovilizó, maldito sea! Luego salí corriendo detrás de él, pero Snape solo me humilló. Mi desesperación me impulsó a querer matarlo y en eso casi pierdo la vida¡Si hubiera querido, me habría matado allí mismo¿Deduce lo que ello significa?

- Debes entenderlo, Harry. Severus no apreciaba demasiado a tus padres, en especial a James que junto con Sirius le jugaron muchísimas bromas de mal gusto que ayudaron a que los odiara.

- ¡No los meta a ellos en la discusión!- reaccionó Harry.

- Y para cuando tú llegaste, el rencor era tal, que lograba siempre compararte con tu padre y tu padrino.- continuó Dumbledore como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Qué¿Y todavía se atreve a defenderlo¿Está usted loco?

- Dime lo que quieras, pero…

- ¡LO MATÓ¿QUÉ AÚN NO LO ENTIENDE¡ÉL LO MATÓ¡NO TUVO PIEDAD¡NO LE IMPORTARON SUS RUEGOS, LO MATÓ¿ESTÁ USTED DESQUICIADO O QUE¡SE ESTÁ CONTRADICIENDO, PROFESOR¡USTED, "DIJO", QUE SNAPE SE SENTÍA CULPABLE POR LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES Y QUE SENTÍA LÁSTIMA POR MÍ, Y AHORA DICE QUE NOS ODIABA¡NO PUEDE SEGUIR CONFIANDO EN ÉL¡NO PUEDE!- Harry se había incorporado y mientras gritaba comenzó a tirar todos los extraños objetos e instrumentos de las estanterías. Tiraba y rompía todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Le dolía la garganta, ya no podía hablar.

- Harry, escucha, no sigo confiando en Severus es solo que me cuesta admitir su traición y…

- No, escúcheme usted a mí.- lo interrumpió, y habló marcando bien cada palabra, intentando controlar su cólera.- Debe entender que él nunca estuvo de su lado, y jamás le importó lo que a usted le sucediera, solo aparentaba preocuparse. Y se que todos cometemos errores, pero se suponía que usted no debía equivocarse porque nunca lo hacía. Nuestras vidas dependían de la suya, y usted las ha dejado a la deriva.

- Harry, no debes ser rencoroso, es malo.

- ¡No importa ya, porque… porque…- titubeó con dificultad.- ya nada es igual.


	10. Chapter 10: La Visión

**Capítulo 8: "La Visión"**

Harry le dio una última mirada severa a Dumbledore e instintivamente se volvió a ver la percha en la que solía estar Fawkes, el Ave Fénix. Y agregó: "Lo que más lamento de todo, es que Fawkes ya no volverá jamás". Y a continuación, rumbeó hacía la puerta, donde chocó con la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Todo bien Potter?- preguntó ella con sutileza.

- No.- se limitó a decir Harry de mala gana y bajó las escaleras de la gárgola. Lo último que escuchó fue un grito agudo de la bruja, al encontrar su oficina en un estado deplorable y lamentable.

Más tarde Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione y les contó a ambos lo más resumido posible, de su charla con Dumbledore. Ron se limitó a decir un "Te excediste, Harry", y Hermione le reprochó durante todo el día que su actitud había sido muy dura y severa. Harry no les prestó mucha atención a ninguno de los dos y luego de la clase de Encantamientos, decidió separarse de ambos e ir a parar junto a Neville y Luna que charlaban muy animadamente de Criaturas Mágicas frente al Lago Negro.

Los chicos lo saludaron y siguieron hablando entre ellos. Harry se sintió aliviado, no hicieron ninguna tonta pregunta y les agradeció por dentro. Lo último que quería era responder un interrogatorio y al parecer ambos se habían dado cuenta de ello con solo verlo. Harry comenzó a pensar que los dos manejaban la Legeremancia, pero luego de observarlos discutiendo sobre cuál era en realidad la propiedad más importante del nabo tibetano, descartó esa posibilidad inmediatamente.

Así paso una hora, mirando el Lago Negro, la tranquilidad del lugar. En el agua sólo actuaban unas pequeñas olas, y corría una brisa suave y fresca. Lee Jordan, Fred y George Weasley intentaban hechizar al calamar gigante, y un grupo de al menos unas seis chicas los miraban entre risueñas y embobadas.

Harry no podía entenderlas. De seguro ellas pensaban lo mismo de ellos, los chicos. Harry se dijo que eran dos mundos totalmente opuestos y cada uno con millones de secretos que uno sólo puede descubrirlos con el tiempo y la experiencia. Era increíble que tantas diferencias a veces podrían unirlos en uno sólo. De pronto recordó su trágica relación con Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, pero antes de terminar deprimiéndose, la comparó con la relación de Ron con Lavender Brown, y más tarde pensó en Hermione y Viktor Krum.

Todos habían tenido una experiencia amorosa que solo resultó ser sufrimientos y juegos, todo por intentar ser feliz y adentrarse más en la adolescencia, entonces Harry comenzó a reflexionar. ¿Por qué no? Él y la mitad de Hogwart tienen sabido desde los primeros años que a Ron y Hermione les gusta andar como perros y gatos, y la regla dice que los opuestos se atraen. Harry sabe de sobra que se pelean por todo sin que nadie se lo diga, porque él es el que no sabe para donde ir, si permanecer con Ron que termina refunfuñando durante el resto del día o irse con Hermione, que le asegura horas y horas de estudio en la biblioteca. Incluso el año pasado estuvo deseando que ninguno de los dos se enamorara del otro, ya que él estaría sólo y siempre estorbando, aunque seguramente sus amigos dirían lo contrario. ¿Y si él intentaba de alguna forma unirlos? Estaba harto de las peleas y de sus caras malhumoradas. No le costaba nada. Quería verlos felices a ambos, y si para ello debían estar juntos¿qué estaba esperando?

Se puso de pie, decidido a juntarlos de alguna manera, pero antes que lograra dar un paso, lo golpeó la dura realidad. No sería tan fácil. ¿Cómo lograría hacerlo? Hermione pasaría todas las tardes metida en la biblioteca, y Ron querría ir a ver los partidos de Quidditch, jugar partidas de ajedrez y además debían proteger a Ginny. ¡Ginny!

Harry corrió a todo lo que daba hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Tomas, se encontraban jugando con los Snap Explosivos frente a la chimenea, y unos chicos de primero intercambiaban figuritas de las ranas de chocolate en un rincón de la sala. No había ningún rastro de Ron ni de Hermione. Les preguntó a Seamus y a Dean, pero no sabían donde podían estar.

El orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió de repente y dejó ver a una chica esbelta, de cabello rojo intenso y ojos verdes. A Harry no le agradaba la idea de hablar con ella, pero se alegró de verla sana y salva. Contra su voluntad se acercó a ella y le preguntó si había visto a Ron.

G-Ginny...- comenzó Harry indeciso.

Hola Harry¿qué sucede?- Ginny actuó con total normalidad, ocultando sus ganas de gritarle a la cara todo lo que ella pensaba.

N-Nada.- se extrañó Harry por la naturalidad con que entablaba una conversación, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.- No pasa nada. ¿Has visto a Ron, o a Hermione?

Acabo de dejar a Hermione frente al retrato de la bruja Medea. Y mi hermano milagrosamente está en la biblioteca.

Que extrañó.- la apoyó Harry.- Igual, muchas gracias.

De nada.- respondió ella siguiendo su camino.- Y, Harry...

¿Si?- se volteó él esperanzado.

Suerte.

Gracias, Ginny.- dijo él y se dedicaron una sonrisa. Aunque cuando Harry desapareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Ginny la borró casi de inmediato, porque pensó que a pesar de estar enojada con Harry, nunca podría reprochárselo.

Harry mientras tanto corría a encontrarse con Hermione. De pronto la divisó a lo lejos. Llevaba unos libros en la mano y caminaba con aire despreocupado pero pensativo. La llamó pero ella no pareció escucharlo, la volvió a llamar mientras se le acercaba, y sólo entonces pareció verlo.

¡Hermione!- los que estaban alrededor se giraron a verlo. Se puso nervioso y se acercó a la chica mientras repetía: Hermione, Hermione ¿estás bien?

¿Qué¿Eh¡Ah, Harry! Eres tú, lo siento, no te oí.- respondió la bruja, dejando de caminar.

Me di cuenta.- le reprochó él, y continuaron caminando.

Es que estaba pensando, y bueno... no te oí. Eso es todo.

Estás segura que te encuentras bien, es decir, bueno... ¿en qué pensabas?- quiso saber.

Nada importante.- lo evadió ella.- Y... ¿por qué me buscabas? Al parecer ahora si se puede hablar contigo.- lanzó.

¡Hermione! No estaba para hablar de ello, eso es todo. Tú y Ron no pueden entender como me siento, y necesitaba descargarme con Dumbledore. Pero, no hablemos más sobre eso. ¿Viste a Ron?

Cuando nos cambiaste por Luna y Neville, él me acompañó a la biblioteca y cuando le dije que me iba, decidió quedarse. Estaba muy interesado en un libro de Dragones y unos libros de Quidditch, no sé que le pasa. Parece deprimido.

¿Cómo sabes de Neville y Luna¡Bah! No importa. Yo tampoco sé que le pasa a Ron. Vayamos a buscarlo. ¿Y en eso pensabas cuando te encontré?- dijo Harry inquisitivo, mientras volteaban en dirección a la biblioteca.

Si, digo no.- se ruborizó ella.- Bueno si.- cambió de opinión al ver la cara de Harry como diciendo, "no mientas".- Es difícil pensar que se está interesando por la lectura, lo veo preocupado por algo, y me preocupa a mi.- para Harry eso era un punto más por el cual debía unirlos, ella le estaba dando la razón.

Te entiendo. Bueno, veamos que le está pasando a nuestro amigo.- suspiró Harry.

Pero no lograron dar media docena de pasos cuando en su animada charla chocaron con alguien que los pasaba un poco en altura.

¡Ouch! Eso dolió.- confesó Harry restregándose la frente.

Hermione se agachó a recoger sus libros y cuando se giró para pedir disculpas al susodicho, se encontró con dos tiernas bolitas que le miraban distraídas. Ella se ruborizó y se paró de inmediato.

Ron¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry ayudando a que se levantase del suelo, sin notar el sonrojo de la bruja.

Si.- respondió éste, aún distraído.- Lo siento, Hermione.- agregó colocando un libro más en las manos de la chica.

No es nada.- respondió atónita por el comportamiento del mago.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó temerosa.

¿Qué¡Ah! Ehm... si.

Pero antes que lograra decir más, Draco Malfoy apareció con aquel ya habitual aire de superioridad, diciendo con sorna:

¿Qué sucede, Weasley? Pareces preocupado.- agregó con tono burlón mientras embestía con tono burlón a Harry, quién no pudo contenerse y lo pisó.

Cierra la boca, Malfoy.- una pequeña mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de éste, quien lo fulminó con la mirada y amenazó:

Me las pagarás, Potter.

Antes de que Malfoy y Crabbe y Goyle, que lo seguían como sus guardaespaldas, se perdieran de vista, Hermione comenzó su interrogatorio hacia Ron.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Ronal?

Déjame en paz.- dijo él con fastidio, dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Harry y Hermione no discutieron eso, no querían pelear.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y se detuvieron frente al haya en el que solían pasar las tardes, su árbol favorito. Hermione se sentó, Ron la imitó en el lado opuesto, y Harry que se encontraba entre medio se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una imagen borrosa serpenteó fugaz frente a los ojos de Harry, lo que hizo que se incorporara de un salto.

¡Harry!- se sorprendió Ron.

¿Sucede algo, Harry?- lo miró una extrañada Hermione.

No, nada...- aseguró Harry de manera poco convincente, mientras se restregaba los ojos con una mano.- nada.

Los otros dos no se dieron por aludidos, ignorando por completo el comportamiento del otro. Pero eso no era todo. Harry comenzó a mirar a ambos lados, esperando ver algo extraño, pero no encontró nada. De repente la imagen volvió a aparecer y al siguiente instante se desvaneció, asustando a Harry que cayó de espaldas contra el tronco del haya, haciéndose daño. Ron y Hermione se apiñaron alrededor de él, y preocupados le preguntaron que le pasaba. Pero Harry no los oía, no podía. Comenzó a jadear y a sacudirse como si alguien invisible le estuviera clavando cuchillos en el tórax y la espalda, y se hizo un bollito tirándose de costado apuntando hacia el lado de Ron. Luego empezó a sacudir los brazos descontroladamente, como si intentara pegarle a algo. Su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor, y cerraba los ojos intentando impedir ver lo que veía. Pero no podía, la imagen volvía a aparecer una y otra vez, hasta volverse nítida. Entonces Harry se calmó, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, aunque menos tensos.

Lo veía con claridad, se encontraba en la sala de los trofeos y Malfoy estaba allí. Se reía como solía hacerlo y su voz resonaba en la cabeza de Harry mientras le decía: _Busca bien, Potter Tal vez encuentres algo interesante entre toda esa basura _Entonces Harry se volteó y miró con atención, se refería a buscar entre los trofeos y las placas de honores...

Harry abrió los ojos, y lo comprendió todo.


	11. Chapter 11: Tres Clases Injustas

**Capítulo 9: "Tres clases injustas"**

¿Qué sucedió Harry?- exclamó Hermione aterrada.

Creímos que te había dado un ataque.- confesó Ron con la preocupación en la cara. Ambos ayudaron a que Harry se incorporara.

Creo que tuve una especie de visión.- aventuró Harry jadeante.- Estaba en la sala de los trofeos... y Malfoy estaba allí.

¿Malfoy?- preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

Eso es malo.- aseguró Ron mirando a ambos.

¡Si es malo!- ratificó Hermione.- Harry... ehm... ¿Qué hace Malfoy en tus sueños?- largó nerviosa, y con Ron lo miraron expectantes, como esperando lo peor.

No lo sé.- respondió Harry inocentemente, pero Hermione y Ron seguían mirándolo con atención, y los colores se le subieron a la cara, entendiéndolo todo.- ¡Hermione!- dijo aterrado abriéndose paso entre ambos, que se encontraban frente a él, cerrándole la salida.

Se encaminó hacia el castillo, y Ron y Hermione lo siguieron. Caminaba a zancadas y con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirarlos, y ellos debían trotar para poder seguirlo. ¿Cómo podían pensar en algo así¿Y en esos momentos¡Lo odiaba! No había otra palabra para describir lo que él sentía por Malfoy: odio. Solo eso. Y de repente se paró en seco. Se le nubló la vista y lamentó haberle gritado de esa forma al retrato de Albus. Como lo extrañaba. Malfoy había querido matarlo, y eso no iba a perdonárselo.

Harry, no quise...- comenzó a decir Hermione cuando con Ron se pusieron a ambos lados de él.- No, n-no llores, Harry.- dijo ella. Ron no se atrevía a hablar.

Lo odio. ¡LO ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!- le gritó en la cara y explotó en lágrimas que mojaban el pasto seco que pisaban.- ¡SI ÉL NO ME HUBIERA INMOVILIZADO, LO HABRÍA MATADO!- siguió gritando, y luego comenzó a toser, le estaba costando respirar. Ron y Hermione sabían que se refería a Dumbledore cuando dijo que lo habían inmovilizado.- ¿CRÉES QUE ME GUSTARÍA VERLO TODAS LAS NOCHES EN MIS SUEÑOS¿CRÉES QUE QUIERO QUE MALFOY APAREZCA CADA NOCHE SIN DEJARME DORMIR?

N-no dije eso, Harry. Yo no quise...- pero Hermione no pudo terminar, un nudo en la garganta le obstruía el habla, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar peligrosamente.

Tal vez debas hablar con McGonagall.- sugirió Ron algo temeroso.

¡Ella no puede hacer nada¡No sabe Oclumancia, y no quiero aprenderla!- Harry comenzó a gritar más bajo porque aunque quisiera, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. La visión le sacó fuerzas mientras luchaba por controlarse y las pocas que tenía no eran suficientes.

¿Cuántos Galleons les pagan por ser tan inútiles¡Sigan buscando!- una voz despectiva se acercaba de a poco hacia ellos.- ¡Creo que hasta Potter me sería más útil!

¡Y lo que más odio es que si no fuera por Malfoy, yo no estaría aquí!

Aquellos dos halagos mal intencionados parecieron detener el tiempo. Ocho personas se pararon en seco, ocho de las cuales seis esperaban lo peor, y que si hubieran podido se hubieran protegido los oídos, porque de seguro los gritos serían insoportables, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que eso no ocurrió.

Hermione tomó del brazo a Harry, mientras Ron lo retenía por el hombro derecho, (mirando desde atrás). Neville que hacía su lenta aparición en la escena, se colocó detrás de Ron, dando a entender que pelearía él también si fuera necesario.

Crabbe y Goyle por reflejo se adelantaron a Malfoy, y haciendo crujir sus nudillos se colocaron a ambos lados de éste, formando una especie de escudo humano. Pansy Parkinson se colocó detrás de Goyle, a la altura de Neville y a la izquierda de Malfoy.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, ni él ni Harry parecían querer pelear. Ambos se habían halagado y ese error les quitaba orgullo, de modo que harían caso omiso a la situación. Para colmo, Malfoy tenía un tajo en la mejilla izquierda que aún no lograba cicatrizar del todo y del cual comenzó a caer una gota de sangre a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho cuando gritó, mientras que Harry tenía la nariz colorada y estaba siendo traicionado por las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, poniendo a ambos en un estado crítico. Ninguno daría explicaciones y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos levantaron una mano: Harry se secó las lágrimas y Draco la sangre, e inexplicablemente, les pareció graciosa la situación y ambos se dedicaron una media sonrisa. Las palabras no hacían falta para saber que ninguno de los se sentía bien, pero más tarde el hecho no sería mencionado y eso los dejaba a mano uno con el otro.

Después de eso no se volvieron a ver en todo el día, pero no por ello sería el mejor de toda la semana. Grandes sorpresas e injusticias los esperaban a ambos.

Hermione, a ti te estaba buscando. Necesito que me prestes tu manual de Historia de la Magia, el mío lo perdí antes de ayer y necesito terminar mi ensayo acerca del decreto para cada Ministro de Magia, que el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico de 1692 los obligó a cumplir, a menos que quiera un sermón y un castigo del profesor Binns.- Neville fue el primero en hablar, rompiendo así la tensión del grupo.

Te compadezco, Neville. Por suerte Harry y yo ya lo terminamos ayer.- dijo Ron estirando los brazos hacia delante con gran somnolencia, pero cambió su expresión despreocupada cuando la mirada de Hermione se posó en él.- Está bien, lo admito. Tuvimos un poco de ayuda.- confesó con resignación.

Te agradezco la consideración, Ron.- dijo ella con sarcasmo.- Te lo presto con gusto, pero deberás ser tu quien me lo recuerde cuando lleguemos a la Sala Común¿de acuerdo?- le respondió a Neville, éste asintió y siguieron caminando.

La primer clase que les esperaba ahora era la de Pociones. Harry estaba verdaderamente agradecido por lo que Horace Slughorn había hecho por él y por Dumbledore el año pasado, teniendo en cuenta que Slughorn se sentía muy apenado y a decir vedad, humillado, por lo que aquel recóndito recuerdo mostraba de él. Solo que para Harry era útil y no penoso.

Los cuatro, contando al recién llegado Neville, se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras que llevaban a la casa de Slytherin y a la oficina del director de la casa, preparados para una nueva clase de Pociones, en la que, de seguro, Harry y Ron no obtendrían ningún punto para su casa. Hermione les recordó que ahora debía ser la oficina de Slughorn y que ya debía haber mudado todas sus pertenencias, teniendo en cuenta que no solo sería el profesor de Pociones sino el director de Slytherin.

Me alegro de no tener que volver a escuchar la horrorosa voz de Snape.- se alegró Neville. Pero a Harry el comentario mas bien le pareció ofensivo, y entró lo más rápido que pudo a la mazmorra, intentando no contestarle a Neville quien le decía a Hermione que se sentía realmente aliviado. Claro que Harry, Ron y Hermione también lo estaban, pero por otra parte Harry se sentía enojado, traicionado, humillado y realmente no estaba seguro de si con Slughorn las clases serían mejores, ya que la materia no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y fue Snape el que jamás se había interesado en incentivarlos hacia el arte de las pociones.

Una vez que todos los alumnos entraron en la mazmorra, los de Hufflepuff y los de Gryffindor, Horace Slughorn dio comienzo a la clase. Una complicada poción los miraba desde el pizarrón. De modo que, una vez que todos se encontraban en sus asientos y listos, o no tanto, para comenzar, Slughorn leyó las instrucciones que él mismo había colocado en el pizarrón con un movimiento de su varita y se dispuso a oír preguntas, pero como no había ninguna, pronto los calderos comenzaron a humear.

Ron fue el más desdichado en la clase de Slughorn, puesto que en vez de colocar el diente de Dragón y luego colocar la esencia de caracol, y dejar hervir, confundió el diente de Dragón con la pata de Escorpión y su caldero provocó una "pequeña explosión". Él, y todos los que lo rodeaban sufrieron una conmoción al bañarse en una sustancia violácea, maloliente y definitivamente asquerosa llena de lo que parecían ser pequeños gusanitos negros. Por esto, Slughorn quitó a Gryffindor 20 puntos, y lo tituló como "un descuido lamentable".

Harry intentaba sin éxito quitarse de la túnica parte de la sustancia violácea y Hermione seguía quitándose los gusanitos del cabello.

Esto es realmente asqueroso. Además, estaba a punto de terminar mi poción cuando tu caldero explotó. Tendríamos 20 puntos más por ella, los mismos que tú nos hiciste perder si no fueras tan distraído. Solo intenta no transformarnos en Conejillos de Indias cuando estemos con McGonagall.- protestaba ella.

Cierra la boca, Hermione. Agradece que no fueron Escregutos de Cola Explosiva y fueron esos diminutos e inofensivos gusanitos.- dijo Ron mientras le ayudaba a quitárselos del pelo, pero deseó no haberlo dicho porque cuando toco a uno de ellos, éste inmediatamente reventó en sus dedos produciendo un humo verde y lagrimoso.

¡Cof¡cof! Debes admitir que no eres bueno para Pociones, Ron.- dijo Harry.

Gracias por defenderme tan bien, Harry.- respondió el otro con sarcasmo.

Si no fueras mi amigo, Ron, te mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.- dijo Hermione algo disgustada, lo que hizo que el mago no le dirigiera la palabra por el resto del día.

La siguiente clase sería la de Transformaciones, por eso Hermione le reprochaba a Ron que no fuera a hacerles daño. Pero no sería él, el que tendría problemas. Aunque claro, ninguno lo sabía. Diez minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, Hermione se despidió de los muchachos con el pretexto de que iría a cambiarse la túnica, y con razón, claro, puesto que ésta estaba realmente impresentable. Harry le dijo que se apurara, mientras que Ron solo siguió caminando hacia el aula de Transformaciones haciendo caso omiso del problema de su amiga.

Los diez minutos terminaron en el momento en que la puerta de la sala se cerró y el último alumno entró en ella. Pero Harry y Ron sabían que ese de Ravenclaw no era el último, faltaba Hermione. Pero no pudieron más que preguntarse donde estaría, porque antes de que lograran darse cuenta, las instrucciones ya resaltaban del pizarrón correspondiente de McGonagall. Sus clases, a pesar de que ahora todos sabían que era la nueva Directora de Hogwarts, no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Por tanto, la exigencia era la misma al igual que el trato profesor-alumno. Pero esos ideales parecieron esfumarse cuando una bruja de 17 años entraba apresuradamente en el aula, y con los cabellos revueltos.

Si el conjuro no es bien pronunciado, puede ocasionar estragos en la vasija o la jarra. Eso deben recordarlo, como así también me gustaría que la Señorita Granger lograra recordar el horario exacto de su clase de Transformaciones, si no es mucha molestia, claro.

Yo l-lo... lo siento, profesora McGonagall, pero puedo explicar mi tardanza...- comenzó a decir Hermione con la cara sonrojada, pero no pudo decir más.

Y a mi me encantaría poder escucharla, señorita Granger, pero como verá,- dijo la bruja señalando con ambas manos a todos los asientos.- estoy dando una clase. Por ello y por sus interrupciones, tengo el deber de decirle que su casa acaba de perder 20 puntos más, además de los que, como tuve el "agrado" de enterarme, el Señor Weasley ha perdido en su clase de Pociones.- recalcó indignada mirando a Ron, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada y agachó la cabeza refugiándose detrás de su ejemplar de _"Últimas Transformaciones del siglo XXI"_ .- Y con gusto la invito a sentarse frente a mí Señorita Granger, con el honor también de traerme un ensayo completo de no menos de seis párrafos con los correctos usos de lo que, como usted podrá ver en el pizarrón, es la transformación de una vasija o jarra a una liebre salvaje, como tarea para la próxima clase. ¿Algo para discutir?

No profesora.- respondió Hermione aún avergonzada, y sentándose frente a ésta, se dispuso a copiar las respectivas instrucciones.

La tercer clase de la tarde después del almuerzo era Pociones, y Harry y sus amigos no parecían muy dispuestos a asistir a ella. Hermione se sentía especialmente avergonzada consigo misma por haberle "fallado" a su profesora favorita, Ronal estaba cansado de escuchar los reproches de su amiga contra él y contra sí misma, y Harry estaba totalmente ido, por así decirlo. El chico estaba en un estado somnoliento, escuchaba la aceleración de su amiga a cada palabra que pronunciaba, las quejas de su desdichado amigo, pero había algo además de los profesores que le estaba carcomiendo la mente. Aquel extraño episodio con Malfoy y sus secuaces, le había hecho recordar el alarmante mensaje que había recibido durante su estadía en Privet Drive. Lo había olvidado por completo en todos éstos meses y le parecía que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Se levantó decidido a ir a hablar con quien tenía que hablar, pero las voces de sus amigos lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Harry¡Haaaaarrrryyyy...!- Ron pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos intentando que despertara de su ensimismamiento.

¿Qué? Eh... ¿qué sucede?- preguntó atontado.

¿Que qué sucede? Harry pareces sonámbulo. ¿Lo ves Ronal? Te dije que nuestra relación con los profesores está siendo catastrófica. ¡Nos está afectando a todos!- reprochó la castaña.

¡Oh, ya basta Hermione! El mundo no gira alrededor de los profesores, las materias y el estudio. Harry no está así por eso, te lo aseguro.- contestó el pelirrojo andando hacía el castillo.

Pero...- intentó protestar.

Hermione, en serio. Ya cállate.- le pidió él de mala gana.- Y tú, Harry, mueve las piernas ¿quieres?- el chico moreno seguía parado como un idiota en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado y sus amigos tuvieron que tirar de su túnica para hacerlo andar.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde recogerían sus útiles para Pociones.

Sinceramente hoy no tengo ganas de volver a ver a ningún profesor, y lo digo en serio.- comentó Hermione mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras con los libro en la mano juntándose con los otros dos que la estaban esperando hacía rato.

Espera un momento¿escuché bien? Evidentemente no me lavé bien los oídos, debería hacerle caso a mi madre, el aseo al fin y al cabo si es importante¿dijiste acaso que no querías asistir a clases? Eso ha quedado para la historia. En verdad, Hermione¿tanto te afectó que McGonagall te retara?

Cierra la boca, Ronal Weasley. A menos que quieras que te transforme en una comadreja y así le estaría dando un buen motivo a Malfoy para que te fastidie como siempre lo hace.- contestó ella amenazadoramente.

Está bien, ya basta ambos. Y Hermione, no vuelvas a mencionarme a Malfoy por el resto del día¿quieres? Ya vámonos de una vez.

¡Ah, por fin! El bello durmiente ha despertado de su letargo.- terminó la conversación Ron con ironía. Harry y Hermione solo se limitaron a dedicarle una mirada asesina y los tres se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

El trío dorado entró a las mazmorras con un total abatimiento que se notaba desde tres metros de distancia. Los chicos arrastraban los pies para caminar y Hermione les dirigía miradas nerviosas y amenazantes para que se apuraran a caminar aún sin pronunciar palabra. Pero cuando entraron al aula una "grata" sorpresa los esperaba.

Ay, ay, ay... tres Gryffindor bastante despistados por lo que veo. Chicos, chicos... tendría que castigarlos sin pensarlo, pero quisiera escuchar sus motivos por los cuales se han retrasado casi quince minutos.- la amistosa voz de Slughorn retumbó en la silenciosa y sepulcral mazmorra.

Disculpe profesor, pero ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó con voz temblorosa una preocupada Hermione.

A que han perdido quince minutos de clase y solo tienen otros quince para terminar la poción que está en el pizarrón antes de tener que entregarla. Los escucho.- dijo con tranquilidad Horace Slughorn, el profesor de pociones desde que Severus Snape comenzó a impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante el año pasado y que siguió en éste mismo puesto porque Severus se fue luego de la muerte del Director de Hogwarts. Slughorn además, ahora era el nuevo y oficialmente director de la casa Slytherin.

No es posible...- dijo Hermione tomando la muñeca izquierda de Ron y confirmando la hora.- ¡Oh, no¡Ron¿No me digas que ese es uno de los relojes de la tienda de los gemelos?- preguntó la chica con desesperación.

C-creo q-que si.- tartamudeó el pelirrojo. A lo que la chica comenzó a temblar de rabia y el chico adquiría un alarmante color rojizo en su rostro, a causa de la vergüenza.

N-no puedo creerlo.- logró pronunciar ella.- No debí estar con ustedes, debí haber salido de Transformaciones y correr hasta aquí lo más rápido que podía.- las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas.- ¿Y tú por qué no dices nada?- sollozó a Harry.- ¡Despiértate de una vez!- dijo en un ataque de nervios y clavó su zapato en el pie del chico, quien salió de su letargo constante y comenzó a saltar y a agarrarse el pie adolorido.

¡Tranquila, tranquila, Srta. Granger!- Slughorn salió apresurado de detrás de su escritorio.- Cálmese, no es necesario que se ponga así.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, y el resto de los pocos alumnos que cursaban la materia, es decir, los cuatro de Hufflepuff, Ernie Mcmillan, y Malfoy sólo miraban la escena en silencio. Slughorn tomó a Hermione por los brazos desde atrás y la obligó a sentarse en una silla. Le dijo a Harry y a Ron que se alejaran un poco de ella y que se sentaran un poco más lejos que los demás, al final de la clase.

Bien, jovencitos. Necesitaré hablar con ustedes tres, y creo que... creo que la clase ya ha terminado. Así que los demás, coloquen sus pociones en los frascos de vidrio y retírense, por favor. La próxima clase les confirmaré de sus calificaciones.- dictaminó el profesor.

Al momento siguiente, todos los que habían participado realmente de la clase se dirigieron al escritorio de Slughorn, donde Hermione estaba sentada y Horace a su lado de pie en silencio y esperando a que todos se fueran para hablar, y en orden fueron colocando los frascos en el mueble. Malfoy fue el último en marcharse y cuando se dirigía a la puerta cruzó una mirada asesina con Harry, quien junto a Ron se encaminaban hacia el profesor desde los últimos asientos, y así, el rubio se marchó sin decir nada.

Potter, Weasley, acérquense.- les ordenó a ambos con un gesto de la mano.- Bien, debido a que no puedo culpar al señor Weasley por su error, sólo podría castigarlo, pero aún así no lo haré. El comportamiento de la Srta. Granger tal vez es un poco justificado por la falta de sueño o simplemente la autoexigencia que se tiene consigo misma, por tanto resultó un repentino ataque nervios. Eso, repito tal vez, sea justificativo. Pero usted, Sr. Potter, aún no me ha presentado ningún tipo de explicación por su tardanza. ¿La tiene?- terminó interrogativo. Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza.- Pues bien, entonces, no me deja otro remedio más que descontarle puntos a su casa y darle un castigo, tal vez de ese modo pueda recapacitar acerca de su responsabilidad de la asistencia a clases. ¿Qué le parece?- Harry aún en silencio se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- Entonces, está decidido. Le avisaré luego al Sr. Filch que tendrá un ayudante en la limpieza de la Sala de Los Trofeos. Ahora,...- dijo soltando un largo suspiro.- creo que es hora de que se vayan. Disfruten de la cena.- los saludó Slughorn mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para sostenérsela mientras salían.

El Trío Dorado, y ahora también bastante abatido, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. En silencio caminaron por los pasillos sin dirigirse la palabra por el resto de la noche, y al llegar al comedor, Hermione se separó de ellos y se sentó junto a Ginny. Mientras que Ron y Harry se limitaron a escuchar un relato de las últimas vacaciones de Neville.

NA: Bueno, no me maten. Éste último cáp. está malísimo, ya lo sé. Pero necesitaba algo para poner de reyeno. Próximo cap.: "La Cadena de Oro", Harry recibirá el segundo mensaje, y se mostrará cuál ha sido el primero. (Recuerden que al final del primer cáp. Harry recibe un mensaje extraño y abrumador que no tiene remitente.) Aquí el niño que vivió descubrirá que unos ojos grises lo están observando con demasiada frecuencia y esta situación lo llevará a querer saber qué está pasando. ¿Se animará nuestro Gry a hablar con su peor enemigo?


	12. Chapter 12: La Cadena de Oro

_**La Cadena de Oro**_

Minutos después de haber abierto los ojos, se incorpora sobre sus codos y lo descubre sentado en el borde de madera del escritorio. Acariciaba con fina pereza y aire distraído a un enorme ave de negro plumaje que posaba a su lado imperial, con una distinción particular: un exquisito rocío de pequeñas y redondas manchas blancas que daban la impresión de estar pintadas sobre las largas y distinguidas plumas, cual si fuera nieve caída del cielo.

Frunció el ceño, sin molestarse en disimular su sorpresa. Seguramente su amigo lo había dejado entrar, aunque no sabía bien por qué, y de mala gana vociferó lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

¿Qué hace aquí?- fue entonces cuando pareció reparar en él, y giró lentamente su cabeza para contemplarlo unos instantes antes de volver a acariciar al animal, extasiado.

Buenos días, Draco.- pronunció con aire soñador y una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro.- Hermosas aves las águilas, ¿verdad?

Naturalmente y en otras circunstancias le preguntaría por qué sonríe con demasiada frecuencia ya que, si estoy en lo cierto, nadie en su sano juicio encontraría divertida mi presencia.- soltó el joven con notable enfado.- Vaya al grano de una vez, ¿quiere... "profesor"?- el aludido alzó una ceja mientras borraba su alegre expresión.

En primer lugar, si. Me parece divertido estar contigo en una misma habitación. Es... interesante observar tus repentinos cambios de ánimo.- y volvió a dibujar su ya irritable sonrisa, según Draco.- Y en segundo lugar... sólo deseaba charlar un poco contigo, "primo". El otro día te noté un poco tenso. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme más seguido.

Te trataré con se me dé la gana, y no pienses que voy a agradecerte por escondernos en tu casa.- dijo el otro con aspereza.

De nada, también eres de mi agrado.- contestó el adulto con evidente sarcasmo impregnado en la voz.

Se lanzaron miradas audaces, uno enfrente del otro, cuando el repentino abrir de la puerta los sobresaltó.

Draco, es la última vez que te lo digo: levántate si no quieres que...- se detuvo en seco al descubrir que su compañero de cuarto no estaba solo.- ¡Oh! Lo... lo siento yo no... buenos días profesor Spungen.- recibió una inclinación de cabeza como respuesta.- Disculpe, no sabía que usted estaba aquí.

No te preocupes, Blaise. Y dime Owen. De todos modos, ya me iba. Draco y yo acabamos de terminar nuestra conversación.- sonrió suspicaz. Se levantó y se dirigió camino a la puerta, donde se detuvo junto a Blaise y volteó a ver a los dos jóvenes adolescentes mientras agregaba: ¡Oh, por cierto! Les recomiendo que revisen su correo, parece que han llegado importantes mensajes.- y dicho esto giró nuevamente sobre sus talones y desapareció tras la puerta.

Blaise quitó su mirada perpleja de la puerta y la posó en Draco.

¿Qué quería?- preguntó invadido por la curiosidad, al tiempo que iba hasta el águila que aún permanecía postrada en el escritorio y extraía los sobres que ésta llevaba atados a su pata derecha.

Una vez hecho, el ave emprendió el vuelo y traspasó la ventana más alejada de la cama adoselada de Draco que permanecía abierta. A continuación, el Slytherin comenzó a pasar las cartas entre sus manos deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar los remitentes. Hasta que uno de los pergaminos le llamó especialmente la atención, lo desdobló, leyó y frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación.

Draco no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y se limitó a tirarse hacia atrás dejándose caer sobre las almohadas mientras decía:

Nada que valga la pena contar, molestarme como todos los días.- vociferó con tono cansino y cerró los ojos en un largo suspiro somnoliento y se dispuso a dormitar un rato más.

Blaise levantó la vista a tiempo para verlo y rápidamente se olvidó de las cartas y sus preocupaciones.

¡No otra vez!- exclamó derrotado.

Tomó una almohada de su propia cama y se la estampó a Draco en la cara, presionándola y haciendo que éste despertara sobresaltado por la repentina falta de aire.

¡Te dije que te levantes! ¡Harás que lleguemos tarde a Transformaciones!

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana cuando Hermione empujaba por la espalda con gran esfuerzo a unos Harry y Ron totalmente adormilados, para hacerlos pasar por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Les dije que no se quedaran hasta tarde jugando a ese maldito juego de ajedrez mágico.- protestó sentándose a la mesa de Gryffindor.

No teníamos sueño, Mione.- se excusó el ojiverde.

Además, es bueno para distraerse. Es divertido.- contestó el pelirrojo.

Si, claro. Pero gracias a tus incontrolables ocios, Harry tampoco puede mantener los ojos abiertos por más de cinco segundos seguidos.- y antes de que Ron protestara y para terminar de darle la razón a ella, entre medio de los dos se oyó un gran estruendo cuando la cabeza de Harry se hundió sobre el plato de avena que tenía en frente.

¡Harry!- ambos chicos se preocuparon de más porque evidentemente la avena había amortiguado el golpe, ya que su amigo levantó la cabeza mirando a todos lados desorientado, y apenas se podían notar abiertos sus ojos verde esmeralda detrás de las gafas empapadas en el desayuno.

Media hora después, la prefecto de Gryffindor tiraba decidida de las manos de las túnicas de sus dos mejores amigos, camino a la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron se vio obligadas a llevar a rastras a ambos jóvenes para sentarlos en una de las tantas mesas largas de dicho establecimiento, y recién luego ir a ver a la vieja recepcionista para consultar sobre algún libro.

Lo siento, pero ya ha sido retirado por alguien más.- contestó Madame Pince.

¡Oh, no! ¿A quién se le ocurre llevar justo en éstos momentos Historia de Hogwarts? No es posible, ¿está segura? Apenas lo había dejado ayer por la tarde.- protestó y volvió a recibir una negación por parte de la vieja bruja.

Pero puede conseguir otro en las estanterías.- sugirió Madame Pince.

Si, gracias. Veré que puedo hacer.- y volvió junto a sus amigos un tanto abrumada.

¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

¿Qué no es obvio? No debe haber encontrado lo que buscaba.- explicó Ronald, a lo que los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos.- ¿Qué? Siempre pones esa cara de carnero degollado cuando las cosas no te salen bien.

Gracias.- contestó la chica con evidente sarcasmo.

De nada.- contestó Ron hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, descansando.

Es que estaba segura que a nadie se le ocurriría pedir el libro de Historia de Hogwarts. Ayer debí dejarlo porque se me había terminado el plazo de posesión, y por la tarde tuve que devolverlo. El problema es que había dejado unas anotaciones entre las páginas del libro que eran importantes. Decidí releerlo nuevamente y había descubierto algunos datos importantes. Y como no había tenido tiempo de terminar de leerlo, hoy quería seguir leyéndolo. Pero no lo entiendo...- monologó preocupada, al tiempo que se agarraba la cara con las manos, en un gesto de notorio fastidio y resignación.

De pronto oyó un rasgueo de pluma a lo lejos y descubrió que en la misma mesa en que ellos se encontraban, bien al fondo, un solitario Slytherin realizaba anotaciones sobre un cuaderno, muy concentrado.

Espérenme aquí.- ordenó ella, cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza. Se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió junto a aquel personaje. Harry la vio irse y le dio un ligero codazo a Ron en las costillas, haciendo que éste despertara de su ensoñación.

Mira. ¿Ese no es Zabini?- Ron al igual que él observó a su amiga junto a un chico alto y de piel morena, que parecía estar estudiando. Todo lo que logró hacer cuando los vio, fue apretar los puños en un gesto de fastidio y se limitó a gruñir sin emitir ningún sonido en particular.

Ejem... ¡Hola! ¿Puedo sentarme?- oyó que una voz femenina le decía. Alzó la vista y encontró aquellos ojos avellana que lo habían ayudado en incontables ocasiones.

Buendía, Granger.- la contempló con aire amistoso hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había preguntado y sacó su mochila de su lado, que estaba ubicada en el banco, ocupando un espacio innecesario, y dijo: Claro. Disculpa. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ansioso por saber a qué se debía su visita.

Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en sentido contrario mirando a la pared.

Bien, intenté estudiar un poco de Aritmancia pero me estaba costando por eso decidí continuar con mi traducción de Runas.- explicó al tiempo que le mostraba dos pergaminos distintos, uno con grandes párrafos escritos, y el otro repleto de signos y símbolos extraños que sólo ellos entendían.

Bien, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso...- señaló el pergamino de Aritmancia.

Gracias, me serías de gran ayuda.- contestó el otro.- ¿Qué sucede?

Mmm... me... me preguntaba si no has visto a alguien... mm... llevarse un ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts en las últimas hora de ayer y las primeras de hoy por la mañana.- preguntó un poco insegura.

A pesar de todos los años pasados, hacía solo cinco que se entendía con el chico que estaba a su lado, pero aún así, por la diferencia entre las casas y sus estados de sangre, aún no lograban tratarse de una manera muy amistosa. Mas bien concordaban en proyectos y trabajos de estudio y solían tratarse como si estuvieran obligados por los profesores a trabajar en equipo. Una manera tonta de evitar descubrir y asumir que ya eran grandes amigos desde hace tiempo, pero a su vez un mudo acuerdo de ambos a tratarse indiferentes frente a los demás pero amistosamente cuando estaban juntos y lejos de las miradas curiosas.

Blaise sonrió ante la incomodidad de la castaña y sus ocurrencias.

Lo tengo yo.- respondió simplemente. El rostro de la chica se ruborizó completamente hasta adquirir una tonalidad roja preocupante, aunque el chico moreno sabía que sólo era la vergüenza plasmada en su rostro.- Está bien, no hay problema. Descubrí tus anotaciones y... disculpa mi entrometimiento, pero no pude evitar sentir cierta curiosidad... y, bueno, las leí, me gustaron y decidí copiarlas a mano. Lo siento,... pero si quieres puedo devolverte ambos pergaminos.- contestó rápidamente.

No, no es nada, es sólo que... pensarás que soy una tonta. Es que a veces escribo como si estuviera hablando conmigo misma, yo...- intentó excusarse ella.

Eso no es inconveniente alguno. Yo también suelo hacerlo. Ah, y bueno,- estiró su brazo hasta la mochila que había movido al lado contrario en que se encontraba la chica, y extrajo un libro que dejaba ver dos largas y finas cintas que señalaban páginas distintas. Una era de color rojo y la otra de color verde.- ¡Oh, lo siento! Ahí está mi señalador, yo... me tomé la molestia de señalar algo que tal vez te interese un poco.- explicó con repentino nerviosismo en la voz.

Parecía que hubiera delatado a alguien o hubiera dicho algo que tendría que haber callado. Y le dirigió una significativa mirada a Hermione y a continuación como acto reflejo paseó la vista a su alrededor como esperando encontrar a alguien especial de un momento a otro. Hermione comprendió que no debían estar juntos en esos momentos, y sólo pudo hacer una cosa. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del chico que descansaba temblorosa sobre la mesa, mientras él seguía mirando las estanterías provocando que se volteara bruscamente sobresaltado.

Tranquilo, nada malo podrá pasarte.- aseguró. El chico la miró sorprendido e intentó forzar una sonrisa.

Está bien, pero será mejor que tú y tus amigos se vayan. No deben vernos... juntos.- terminó bajando la vista. Hermione lo tomó por el mentón con la otra mano obligándolo a que la mirase a los ojos.

Gracias, sé que no es fácil para ti enfrentarte a él.

Es... es mi amigo, Hermione.- contestó él con la voz temblorosa y pudo notar que gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse junto a sus oscuros y marrones ojos.- No... no les digas a ellos.- suplicó.

No lo haré si tú no lo haces.- sentenció ella. A continuación soltó su mano y secó una lágrima solitaria que bajaba por la mejilla morena de su amigo.

El chico sollozó unos instantes más y luego él mismo secó sus lágrimas intentando recuperar su compostura y cordura.

Vete.- dijo mientras Hermione lo miraba sorber por la nariz y secarse las últimas gotitas de aquel extraño pero inconfundible sentimiento: tristeza.

Ella lo miró reprochándole y ambos sonrieron una vez más. Entonces Zabini le pegó ligera y suavemente en un brazo diciendo: ¡Rápido!. Y así pareció accionar el interruptor en la mente de la chica, que con una risita juguetona se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección a sus amigos y más tarde a la salida de la biblioteca, mientras era observada triste y melancólicamente por el chico moreno desde la larga y desierta mesa de la biblioteca, sumido en soledad.

Mientras caminaba hacia su sala común para ir en busca de su mochila dispuesta a dirigirse luego a Historia de la Magia, y seguida por sus amigos a quines no les había dicho nada de su encuentro con aquel chico y de quien ellos tampoco pidieron explicación, curiosa abrió el libro entre sus manos. Descubrió entre sus anotaciones de prolija y diminuta letra, otras más de fino trazo y expuestas con claridad en donde se detallaban interesantes ideas. Miró el número de página en que se había detenido a mirar y leyó "180", y de repente comprendió que tal vez podía tratarse de un código muy singular. Decidida, revisó la página en que se encontraba su propio señalador y leyó el margen inferior. La página rezaba: "150". Alzó la vista sin mirar a ningún lado en particular, pensando si sería posible... Restó los números de la página e indudablemente obtuvo el "30" como respuesta. Corrió las páginas con avidez hasta llegar al número y allí lo vio.

Junto al número de la página: "La Cadena de Oro de Godric Gryffindor es la siguiente". Seguido de un breve mensaje: "Sabía que lo descubrirías. ¡Mucha suerte!". Y así murmuró, satisfecha, un simple: "Gracias".


	13. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
